


Rebellion shattered

by Ruby_slipper_of_iowa



Series: Anastasia AU [1]
Category: Anastasia (1997), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Former servant Victor, Friends to Lovers, I hope I protrayed it correctly, I'll give warnings before those chapters, Kinda, M/M, Memory Loss, PTSD, Royal Yuuri, Sorry guys, They're going to Tokyo not Paris, Yuri's a preteen., Yuuri goes by Yura for a while, Yuuri's 18, aged down, because REASONS!, don't ask why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 28,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_slipper_of_iowa/pseuds/Ruby_slipper_of_iowa
Summary: Yura has been at the orphanage since he was eight, and he has enjoyed helping care for the children there, distracting them with fanciful stories, but he has finally aged out. Now he has a choice, go where he's supposed to go, and be who the country wants him to be, or follow the words on the charm he's had since sometime before he woke up and was sent to the orphanage. His greatest hope is that there really is family for him, waiting in Tokyo.(In case you didn't read the tags Yuuri will be referred to as Yura for REASONS. Mostly memory loss/ people trying to protect him reasons. Don't worry it won't stick for the whole time.)





	1. The Ball

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be trying to post daily. If you can find my Tumblr, then you can catch up all at once, and see the ending before (?) it's posted here. It is all written and finished, so happy back to school!!!

Yuuri extended his arm so Mari could twirl away from him, then pulled her back. They were dancing just like they did in lessons, except now he had to not make faces at her. He did anyways, when their backs were to their parents. Mari was several years older than him, but they were still close, and when Mari whispered, “Obaasan’s here.” Yuuri knew that was her way of telling him it was okay to go. He still waited until someone came up to dance with Mari, before dodging between spinning couples to reach their grandmother.

“Obaasan!” Yuuri gasped, throwing himself into her lap. “You’re here!”

Obaasan laughed at him, “Ah, Yuuri. You must do better to act like a young Prince!” Yuuri made a face at her. “Well, my little beauty, I think everyone will know how wonderful you are anyway.”

Yuuri laughed with her this time. “Will you dance with me Obaasan?”

“But there are so many beautiful women who need a good partner!” She exclaimed laughing again as Yuuri scrunched up his nose. He was only eight and still did not quite grasp how to be consistently eloquent with his mannerisms.

“I don’t want to dance with them. Why do I have to dance with girls?” He asked.

“Don’t you like girls?” Obaasan asked.

“I like you, mother and Mari.” Yuuri told her.

“But not the others?” Yuuri shrugged as behind them a boy with hair that gleamed like silver was dragged away by one of the servants. Yuuri watched the boy a small smile on his lips. He hadn’t noticed his obaasan turning to follow his stare. “Oh.” She gasped. “He’s a pretty one, is he not?”

Yuuri blushed. “I-I-I don’t know what you mean…” He wouldn’t meet her eyes, and she chuckled again.

“My sweet, always follow your heart, and make sure your parents know… You are not the heir to the throne.” She reminded him.

He laughed at her, “Of course not, Obaasan, Mari will take the throne.”

She took him into her arms and sighed. “I will miss you.” She whispered, “And to make the parting more bearable for the both of us I got you,” She waved for a servant to come closer, “This.” She took a round box from the servant’s hand.

“Is it a Jewelry box?” Yuuri asked, reaching for it.

She placed it in his hands, and as she removed a necklace from around her neck said, “Not quite.” She inserted the charm on the necklace into the face of the box and twisted it. The top of the box then opened, and a familiar tune began playing.

“Our lullaby.” Yuuri gasped. She smiled and handed him the key to the music box as the figures of his parents continued to spin in the box. As the box closed he set it carefully on her armrest so that he could put on the necklace. When he slipped it over his head he noticed the inscription, _Together in Tokyo_. “Really Obaasan? I can go with you.”

She took his face between her hands, “Soon my sweet. And I will miss you every day until then.” She was the daughter of the Emperor two generations ago and had moved mostly moved back to Tokyo after her husband, the former Tsar had died. This year she had brought her great nephew, Phichit, a prince of Thailand with her. He and Yuuri had become close friends, and it would be sad to part again. “You, Phichit and I will have grand adventures.” She chuckled, just wait another year.” Yuuri nodded, his smile spread so wide, he swore it could touch both eastern and western boarders of Russia.

“Thank you, Obaasan.” He said, carefully hugging her so he did not knock over the music box. “I love you.” He whispered in her ear. He then took the music box and moved it so that it was under his small throne that stood on the next landing down. Once he ensured its safety, he ran back to his obaasan, “Now, will you reconsider dancing with me?” He asked bowing and offering his hand.

“Well, it would be rude to refuse such a gracious young prince.” She laughed and took his hand. They descended the stairs, neither having noticed that the serving boy with silver had snuck back out and had watched the latter part of the exchange of the ornate box. He watched the fabulously dressed duo wind into the middle of the dance floor, and dance amongst the rest of their family, and the young Lord, who had taken Yuuri’s place with Mari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! I bet you thought this would start at the orphanage... SYKE! 
> 
> But there needs to be background for everything, so... yeah.


	2. Rasputin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interruptions!!!

As the song ended, Yuuri stepped back and bowed to his grandmother the doors opened with a crash. Guards immediately jumped out of the crowd, and backed the Romanov-Katsukis to their thrones, away from whatever was trying to disturb the peace, and grandeur of the ball. The crowd fled to the safety of the walls, away from the haughty horror strutting across the marble floors.

“Georgi!” Tsar Toshiya yelled, “What is the meaning of this?”

“It’s because of you this happened!” Georgi yelled, swinging a glowing incenses burner.

“What happened?” Yuuri watched his father brush off the guards and take a few steps down the stairs.

“She would have lived had I not been charged with your little brat! And because my Anya’s life has been destroyed, so shall yours, and your entire legacy!” Yuuri felt his obaasan draw him to her chest, and he stumbled as he stepped back into her.

“We asked for and paid you for your services, you could have left had you wanted to.” Toshiya waved a hand. “Now leave!”

Georgi Rasputin cackled, and gave the incenses burner another swing, and as he did Yuuri saw, the glowing light come out like smoke, then some of it darted to the ceiling colliding with the chandelier and making it fall.

Yuuri stumbled again as his obaasan pulled him away. “Come Yuchan, we must get somewhere safe.” Yuuri spared another glance over his shoulder, past where Mari was helping their mother to safety, to where the chandelier had fallen over the place Georgi had been standing. He pulled away from Obaasan briefly to snatch his music box from where he had placed it under his throne.

“Obaasan, Obaasan!” Yuuri called as he was drug through the halls. “Who was that? Why was he angry?”

“He’s the priest we commissioned to pray for you and heal you when you were young. It appears that he no longer serves any god.” Obaasan paused looking down the hallways deciding where to go next.

“Okaasan!” Toshiya called. “Hiroko.” His father sighed seeing his wife. “We are all here. That monster killed himself under the chandelier. There’s no more reason to worry.”

“We should leave the winter palace.” Obaasan said. “He was using dark spirits and we are far from seeing the last of him.”

Yuuri stopped listening to the ensuing argument. Instead he looked out the windows. There were people massing outside the gates. He could tell they carried torches but could make out few details beyond that. He tugged on his grandmother’s hand and pointed out the window. “What are they doing, Obaasan?”

“Madame!” A voice called. Yuuri turned and smiled at the young boy running towards them. He was two years younger than Yuuri and was an amazing playmate.

“Phichit!” Yuuri called.

“Is everyone safe?” Phichit skidded to a stop, and Obaasan pulled her into herself, so that he was standing next to Yuuri, one boy under each of her hands.

“I must get my sister’s grandchild out of here.” She looked at Toshiya. “I would like to also get my grandchildren out of here as there are rioters at the gates.”

Toshiya looked torn, before saying, “Change into common clothes and grab only what you need.” Yuuri and Phichit scrambled to Yuuri’s room where they kept their things. Yuuri set the music box in his doll house as he threw off his suit and glanced over at Phichit who was scrambling out of his traditional Thai formal wear.

“I wonder where we are going to go.” Yuuri said darting around to get the things he would need.

“I don’t know, but that was weird.” Phichit squeaked. Yuuri nodded. He had his favorite toy, and ice skates as well as two outfits in his bag. Phichit was similarly armed when Obaasan rushed into the room the boys had been sharing for the past two weeks.

“We must go now.” She grabbed onto both children. “They have entered the castle.”

“Who have?” Yuuri asked following her as she turned back to the door.

“The rebels, dear. Now lets—” A door opened in the wall.

“Not that way, they’ll get you. This will lead you out.” Yuuri stared at the silver haired boy who had crawled out of the wall as his Obaasan and Phichit ran into the tunnel.

“Your gift!” Yuuri suddenly exclaimed running back to the doll house,

“I’ll get it, you go.” The boy pushed Yuuri to the door and turned to grab the music box, but as he made it back to the hole in the wall, men began to bang on the door. “I’m sorry.” The boy said before slamming the door in Yuuri’s face. His Obaasan then dragged him away, despite his protests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry, only Georgi is dramatic enough to be Rasputin.


	3. Run Faster, Run Farther

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Run Forest RUN!

Yuuri struggled to keep up with his obaasan, and Phichit. She had dropped his hand a while ago and was running through the narrow passage. The secret passage had several turn offs, one of which smelled like a roasted pig had gotten burned, but Obaasan led them, apparently knowing something of the passages. Yuuri wanted to be sure to ask her if she had known about the passage before-hand. Phichit took his hand and pulled him along. He was chewing on his lip, in the way he did when he was struggling with his Russian, and just listening to others was making him think hard.

Obaasan stopped before a doorway, listening carefully before carefully opening the door. “Come, before they see us.” She whispered in Japanese. It was the language that connected the three of them and was easier for Phichit to keep up with when he was frightened. The door opened inward, revealing a large snow drift and the city. They snuck out of the door and began plowing through the snow. Eventually, Obaasan picked up Phichit who rarely handled the cold well when wrapped in ten furs, and now he only had his plainer clothes, and a heavy cloak. Yuuri noted that he had at least grabbed his fur-lined boots, as he hefted Phichit’s bag to lessen Obaasan’s load.

“Where are we going?” Yuuri asked, whispering in fear of the shadows.

“We are taking a train out of Russia.” Obaasan clipped as they darted through the streets. She was speaking in Russian again, and paused to pull up the hood on her cloak and do the same with Phichit’s Yuuri followed her example, guessing that their skin tone would give them away to any of the rebels.

“Hurry.” Obaasan called to him, and he huffed, he had never been a good runner, and it had already been a long night. He huffed trying to keep up as they reached the train station. His Grandmother ran onto the train, swinging up onto the caboose with the help of a few strangers.

“Obaasan!” Yuuri called as he tried to catch up. He reached out to her as he ran, and the train whistled high and clear as it’s chug-chug began and slowly picked up speed. Yuuri leapt for her and Phichit and grasped her hand just before something knocked into him and sent him tumbling to the ground.

* * *

 

Yura blinked awake to the light of the sun coming over the horizon. He looked around himself but could not recognize anything. He was at a train station, that much was clear, but he didn’t understand his surroundings. He scrunched up his face, trying to remember how he had gotten there, but the only thing he knew for sure was that he had been called Yura by someone. He sniffed and willed himself not to cry. It was cold enough without forming his own ice, and letting it stick to his face.

It took two hours of him sniffing and shaking before a passing officer found him. When Yura could answer none of the questions asked by the officer, he was taken to an orphanage several miles outside of St. Petersburg, and told that if anyone came looking for him, they would be sent there.

The other children quickly took a liking to Yura, and the fun dances and games he introduced them to, as well as all his wild stories about far away places, and many of them attempted to comfort him when a week later for no conceivable reason, he cried when the deaths of the Tsar, Tsarina, and the Princess. The Prince and former Empress were still missing, but the Union assured the people that they, along with the cruel gentry would be found, and put down.

Yura never could express why it was he was so upset, and gradually everyone forgot the incident.


	4. The Orphanage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Reminder: Yuuri Katsuki is being reffered to as Yura for REASONS! If you really want to know my logic, as in the comments.

 Yura would never say he loved the orphanage. It was cramped, crowded, there was little food, and Matron hated him.  He did, however, love being with the other children, and greatly enjoyed taking care of the smallest children. This was probably about half of why the matron disliked him. The children loved him, and all the different things he taught them.  It wasn’t as if he was hurting them. They were just playing imagination games… and dancing.  

It was, because he was ‘distracting the other children from learning to help the society as a whole’, that Matron found him a ‘job’ at the fish packaging plant. “But couldn’t I just keep helping you?” He asked. After she had initially told him about this new placement.

“Help?” She screeched. “You do nothing but incite riots, and act like a lazy royal bastardling!”

Yura flinched backing away. “I only wanted to distract them, so you could do more important things than listen to all their complaints.”

She snorted. “No one asked you to. Now go put on all your clothes. It’s cold out, and I’ve heard that the plant is kept fridged to maintain freshness. Also, pack up the rest of your things, they will be housing you in one of their dorms for workers.”

“Yes Matron.” Yura said, hanging his head and ducking out of her office. It was still early morning, and he had been removed from helping with breakfast to receive this news. He went up to his room where a couple other of the children who were between the ages of 16 and 18 slept with him. Few of the children who were the same approximate as him when had arrived remained. As they got older they were sent away to other places to work for the good of all, and earn their place as equals in society, blah, blah, blah communism. This wasn’t communism, Yura had found some of the original documents that had been handed around before the Tsar was overthrown, and this society was not the one described in those. Now that he thought about it, that was probably why he was in so much trouble he had taught several kids from ten years-old to eighteen how to read, and write, then shared those documents with them. And they understood enough to want to ask both Yura and Matron questions about why the government was the way it was. Nothing was helped by the fact that Matron could hardly read. He knew that because he read the invoices she got about what she was supposed to receive for the orphanage, and had seen her look over the invoice, and the marginal food, fabric, and whatever else they were receiving any given week, and nod like everything was correct. When he had tried to tell her what was wrong, she almost hit him… It was really for the best that he was leaving. He was screwing with the system.

“Well,” He said to those who had rolled over hearing the door creek, signifying his return, thinking it meant breakfast. “I’m off to the real world!” He tried to smile as he fidgeted with the necklace. “Maybe I’ll get to go to Tokyo!”

Mila, one of the girls in his room snorted, “Keep dreaming Yura. No one’s getting out of this country because of a stupid trinket a former servant stole from the palace.”

Yura bit his lip. Former servant. The words had always rubbed him the wrong way, but he could not prove otherwise the former Empress Kana had brought several servants with her from Japan when she had first married her husband, and they had all wound up married to Russians, producing a hoard of mixed children, amongst whom was apparently Yura. He was one of the few who had gotten out of St. Petersburg before all the mixed people were slaughtered “In case they were hiding any of the Tsars bastardings. Yura had already been out of St. Petersburg for a year when that command was given, so no one bothered with him. He shrugged off the feeling and began layering his clothes. He had two extra shirts, an extra pair of pants and socks, a coat that had been donated, and a scarf that the children had discovered could be wrapped around him from head to toe it was so long. Yura took a deep breath and said, “May we meet again someday.” He then waved and left the room. He snatched a biscuit for the road and met the matron at the front door.


	5. On the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at our boy go!! Also, MAGICAL BEINGS!

Yura reviewed his instructions in his head, straight, until the road forks, then take the left fork, go straight until you reach the town, then take the third right walk two blocks, and the plant will be on your left. Boring, typical, and unexciting. He began counting, and naming the trees he passed, just to make his walk more interesting. He was supposed to arrive by sundown, and didn’t particularly want to, so yes, he was purposefully spacy as he continued.

When he arrived at the fork in the road he looked up at the sign. Maybe Matron had forgotten that he could read (unlikely), or maybe she didn’t expect him to disobey (technically he followed her rules, even if he also accidentally encouraged the kids to do things they were not supposed to). The opposing sign read St. Petersburg. Yura plucked at his scarf, and quickly found his necklace. “St. Pertersburg…” He sighed. That’s where the trains to Seoul leave from, and from there I could get to Tokyo.” He bit his lip and turned away. “But that’s impossible I can’t go I have to be good. There will be no way for me to get a ticket or anything else.” He looked at the sign. “But if I could get a job in St. Petersburg, then I would be so much closer to leaving when I finally got out.” He looked back and forth debating. “I wish those old powers I would invent for the kids were real. I could use some help about now.”

As he chuckled at himself and began heading towards the fish packaging plant, a pair of glowing yellow eyes watched him. His scarf had come unraveled as he walked, and he had let it, as when it came to winter days in Russia, this was not a bad one. As he took a step towards the plant the fox darted out and yanked the scarf, and therefor Yura onto the path to St. Petersburg.

Yura fell in the snow. He then looked up and seeing the fox he froze. Foxes were always messengers in his stories. “Are you trying to tell me something?” He asked a moment before the creature disappeared. Yura gasped. “I guess I need to go to St. Petersburg.” He muttered slowly standing and brushing off his coat. He inhaled slowly and took a step forward. “It’s all or nothing now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment! I love to hear from everyone!!


	6. First Night Out

Yura whistled as he trekked through the forest. Occasionally he thought about singing, but always shied away from the idea it would project much better than the whistling, and he was worried someone would find out. 

As he went he passed several huts, and when he came across another as the sun went down, he went up and knocked. A mother being pulled on by one of her two children opened the door looking exhausted. “What is it?”

“I was wondering if there was any work I could do for you in exchange for a room for the night.” Yura said and smiled politely.

“You’ll be wanting food too, won’t ya’?” She asked eyeing him carefully.

“I will work for whatever you are willing to give me.” He replied.

She nodded sharply. “There’s wood that need to be chopped in the back.” Yura nodded. “Get that all done, and I’ll give you another task.”

“Is the ax back there?” He asked so he wouldn’t have to disturb her again until he was finished.

The mother simply grunted and nodded before shutting the door in his face. Yura shrugged it off. These were hard times, and many people were scared of the government checking on them and saying that they were not doing their part for the community. Yura walked to the back of the house and found the ax imbedded in the stump of a tree that had been felled years ago, and a sack of logs ready to be chopped.

Chopping wood had not been one of his regular chores at the orphanage, but he had done it enough times to know his way around an ax and chopping block. He quickly fell into a rhythm and, as he warmed up, stuffed his scarf into his pocket. The pile was demolished within an hour, and he moved all the split pieces next to the back door where a small pile was already started. Once he was finished, he knocked on the back door. The mother opened the door, “What?” She demanded.

“I’ve finished the first task, what would you like for me to do now?” He smiled again, and she looked around him, before raising her eyebrows slightly impressed.

“I need water from the well.” She bent down. “Use these buckets and fill the barrel just inside the door.” She turned away from him, “Yurochka! Come here.” A small blonde boy with violent green eyes appeared beside the woman. “Show this man to the well and back.” She pushed the pails into Yura’s hands and then pushed Yurochka out the door before slamming it in both of their faces.

The child grumbled something hunching in on himself. “What was that?” Yura asked.

“Nothing idiot.” The child said and began walking into the forest shivering slightly. If Yura had to guess, he would suspect that the child was wearing everything he owned, and the winter was just passing from its beginning phases and into deep slumber.

Yura put that out of his mind and followed the child a hundred or so feet into the woods where the well was located. Yura looked down into the well. “Do you think it’s frozen over all the way down there?”

“How the hell should I know?” The child asked, squatting to keep warm.

“I guess I’ll just have to see.” Carefully he lowered the pail attached to the rope strung above the well. He sighed in relief when he heard a splash and smiled as he maneuvered the pail at the end of his rope to collect water before hauling water up. He repeated the action three times and picked up his filled buckets. “Let’s get back.” Yura said. The child nodded and led him back to the house. Yura left the child behind for his next trips. When the barrel was finally filled the woman was finished cooking.

She nodded to him. “Good. Now sit and eat with us.” Yura thanked her and accepted the sparse soup and slice of bread he was given.

“Is there anything else you need me to do before I leave tomorrow?” Yura asked.

“No. You have made our next week or so much easier.” She was impassive, and Yura nodded, unwilling to push.

He settled down for the night, grateful for all they had given him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All commenting and reviewing is welcomed! I hope you enjoyed Yuuri's side adventure meeting this little family!


	7. Makachin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAKA lovin' time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... So I'm sorry all the chapters are short... I figured that was better for Tumblr stuffs. Most will hover around 500 words...  
> ALSO: Double update??? Maybe??? I don't know I'm losing track of the days, but I think I skipped Sunday, and maybe this gets me back on track??? Just... Make sure you read the last chapter/ part before starting this one.

Yura set out early the next morning, receiving some bread and cheese for his lunch. The sun was just shy of noon when he came to another fork in the road. The sign for St. Petersburg read twenty more miles. Yura smiled and picked up his pace. His scarf was still tucked into his pocket and trailing behind him. He marched forward never slowing and snacking on his bread and cheese as he walked. The sun was getting lower in the sky, and he was beginning to look for someplace to stay for the night when a sharp tug made him fall back into the snow.

He scrambled up, and shook the snow from himself, wincing at the little bit that went down his back. When he was standing again, he saw a small dog with its teeth gripped onto his scarf, grinning and wagging its tail.

Yura laughed, “What are you doing little one?” He asked, scooping it up into his arms, and wrapping his scarf around its little body “You look cold. Do you have a home?” The pup tilted his head as if he did not know what home meant. “Well, you can come with me, I’m going to warmer temperatures.”

The puppy yipped and licked Yura’s fingers. Yura laughed and continued walking. “If we are going to be traveling together, I should know your name.” The puppy yipped at him again. “I think the language barrier may be a problem.” Yura joked, as the puppy yipped again. “I know!” Yura set the pup down and picked up a stick. “I knight thee Makachin, guardian of this forest, and loyal servant of Russia!” Yura quickly looked around to make sure he had not been to loud, then burst out laughing, and scooped up the pup. “We’re going to be great friends.” He announced.

As they continued waling, they found a winter berry bush, and some roots, and had a bland dinner, before curling up together in the crook of a tree’s roots where there was less snow. They dozed off, Yura not fully resting because of the cold and damp, but refusing to put someone out, and care for not only him, but also his new dog. Even if he worked for the two of them, it was too much to ask of anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Reviews welcome! I will respond to them!!


	8. St. Petersburg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has no idea what he's doing ;P

It was midday when Yura and Maka (as Yura had already taken to shortening the pup’s name) first saw the city. As Yura stared at it, his heart froze and sped up both at once, and fear filled awe shook his core.

The city was a beautiful maze, and he was fairly certain he could make out the winter palace from the hill he stood on, and there, a few blocks away from the palace was a train station.

Yura cheered and began running. He made it down to the city and was rapidly lost in the madness. He still had some pocket change from odd jobs at the orphanage to use for a ticket as far south east as possible.

“Excuse me?” Became his mantra as he searched for someone willing to tell him how to get to the train station. The people, though seemed distracted, whispering, but never loud enough to hear, and always stopping when anyone new came close. “Excuse me?” Yuuri asked again. The little old woman he had asked glanced at him, and did a double take.

“What do you want?” The woman asked.

“I would like to find a train station, I’m going to Tokyo.” Yura smiled at her.

“Do you have papers?” The woman asked edging closer to him.

“What kind of papers?” Yura asked, worried.

“If you must ask, then you must not have.” The woman shrugged.

“How do I get these papers?” Yura asked.

“You wait.” The woman paused, “For years.” She looked over him again. “But if you are in a hurry, you can go see.” She leaned into his ear, “Vitya at the palace, but you did not hear it from me.” The woman then vanished in Yura’s astonishment.

Yura smiled at the good news, and set off in the direction he believed the palace to be in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and reviews welcome!! Also, I prepared most of these days ago, and hopefully (hopefully) I've had time each day to click the post button...


	9. The Winter Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the plot begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY!!! I know it's really easy for me to just hit the post chapter button, but I've been getting lost in my head. SO SORRY! Anyone want another update tonight to make up for it???

Breaking in was easy for Yura and Maka. The made their way, sneazing at dusty cobwebs, and trying not to smell the molding rugs. Maka was leading a very distracted Yura with the scarf between his teeth and pulling slightly. “Maka wait.” Yura said.

Maka having spent the past two days learning commands, paused, tilting his head in curiosity. “All of this looks familiar.” Yura drifted forward, and began humming lowly, a tune he had used to soothe the babies at the orphanage.

It was everywhere, the sense of something almost familiar, a dream of a dream about the finest parts of royal life. “I’m sorry Maka.” Yura whispered. “I’m being ridiculous.”

He continued to wonder forward, and up a flight of stairs. He then floated down a hallway that ended in a painting of the former royal family. The boy in the front of the picture looked so delicate, a doll, and nothing like Yura. He then turned to a set of open doors and pulling his shoulders back he strode down the stairs, still humming the song to himself. Once he had reached the ballroom floor he swept a bow to an imaginary partner and began sweeping the familiar, proud face around the floor, before letting her go to switch partners with an older man, who had been cradling a smiling little woman in his arms. The woman was now with Yura. He felt confused tears well in his eyes as he looked at her. Then there was a crash.

Maka had knocked over a standing lamp and was now hiding. There were footsteps coming his way, and Yura bolted, scooping up Maka and his scarf as he went. He made it up a flight of steps before a voice called out. “STOP!” Yura froze and turned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Reviews always welcome!!! I'd love to hear from you!!


	10. The Perfect Applicant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Chris time!!!

Victor looked at where the boy stood on the stairs. His eyes traveling from the portrait behind the clueless thing back to him and he looked over at Chris. He smirked. “Now what have we got here?”

The boy began fiddling with his scarf, and doing an odd dance moving around something. “I-I’m sorry, I was told to come here…”

“Who told you that?” Victor started up the stairs and noticed the dog at the boy’s feet. “Puppy!” He shrilled kneeling down on the stairs and extending a hand. The dog started forward, but the boy quickly scooped him up.

“I-I-I’m here to see Vitya.” The boy clutched the pup to his chest.

“Now why would you want to see him?” Chris asked. Victor could tell by his tone a wink had been thrown in for good measure.

“I was told he could get me to Tokyo.” The boy stated.

Victor stood and looked back at Chris who shrugged and nodded. Victor’s choice. Chris could teach him anything they needed him to know. “Well-” Victor turned back around “-What was your name again?”

“Yura.” The boy responded nuzzling into the puppy.

Victor turned back to Chris before widening his eyes. “Well Yura,” He kept his tone light, skipping through the abandoned hall. “We really only have one ticket left and that is for the Prince, for you see we are on a mission to reunite him with his Grandmother.”

“Oh, that’s very kind of you, I suppose I will find another way.” Victor balked at the sound of shuffling feet.

“Why are you leaving?”

There was a pause and Victor could tell that Yura had stopped but like him, was facing away from the conversation. “Well I’m just an orphan, and while I know I have family in Tokyo. I could never be a prince, so it’s best that I let you get on with your search.”

“Do you know what the Prince’s name was?” Victor called out, finally turning.

Yura peeked over his shoulder at the noise before turning away again. “I don’t recall. It has been quite some time since anyone has spoken of the prince.”

“His name was Yuuri.” Victor supplied, seeing the boys head tilt in confusion. Victor nodded to Chris.

“But as the young Prince of Thailand told me,” Chris made his way up the stairs, and turned Yura, “He was called Yura by the family.” The dog snipped at Chris’ hands where they still gripped Yura. The man yelped, and almost fell down the marble stairs, making Victor laugh at the cat lover.  

Yura smiled, “I’m not sure. If Makka doesn’t trust you, how could I?”

“Maybe he’ll trust me.” Victor suggested, as the boy’s flirtatious attitude vanished as he realized what he had said.  Victor smirked at the kid’s blush and knelt again nodding at Yura to put the dog down and see what it would do.

Slowly Yura knelt in his oversized coat and settled the puppy on the ground. The pup turned and growled at Chris again before inching towards Victor, little nose twitching the air, getting a good read on Victor’s scent. Finally, the little thing reached Victor and began licking his palm, before nosing his way under Victor’s hand to receive pets. Victor couldn’t help the coos he tried to control and had to scoop up the precious Makka before he could form the appropriately sassy response to having won over someone else’s puppy.

“He trusts me, so I think that clears us.” He raised his eyebrows quickly before dropping them again.

Yura flatly held his hands out for the dog. “Makka still doesn’t—”

“Chris is a devoted cat person; no dog is going to like him.”

Victor watched Yura shoot a quick glance at Chris. “That means nothing.” Yura narrowed his eyes. “How do I know you two won’t just abandon us somewhere?”

Chris shrugged, “Keep the dog close to you and Victor will never be out of reach.” Victor mouthed ‘traitor’ at his best friend.

Yura smirked, “I think I can do that. Oh! what happens if She is not my Grandmother?”

Victor shrugged, “You’ll be in Tokyo. Look for your family.” Yura nodded and smiled. “Come with me, I’ll show you where we’ll be staying until tomorrow when we catch our train out of here.  He and Chris then led the way down the stairs smirking at their perfect applicant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me I made Chris flirty enough! I really did try to make *nearly* everything he said a sex joke.


	11. A Tensing Train Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguments on the train... I may have tried a little too hard to make Victor and Yuuri fit the Anya and Dimitri aesthetic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Look- a chapter that is actually a semi decent length. what will you ever do with me?

Yura waited patiently for the two days before they could get on the train, or he tried. It was hard with his two companions keeping him locked up in the palace, not that it wasn’t fun to explore the huge place, but how was being locked up here any different that being locked away at the fish factory? _I just need to be patient. We are getting out of here._ He reminded himself.

He refused to look at Victor (Yura was now refusing to use the diminutive form of his name); because _Victor_ never told him anything.

“Why the palace?”

“Because.”

“Are there any others going with us?”

“Can’t say.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Why do you want to know?”

Back and forth they could go all day, and Yura had hit his last straw when Victor’s response to why he must stay in the palace was “Because I said so.”

Yura wasn’t blind, he could tell Victor was busy, but that didn’t make it any less annoying, especially when Chris would give him answers, like: “You’re staying in the palace so the police won’t find you. Those with Japanese blood still tend to disappear randomly here in St. Petersburg. And we want you to much for that.” *wink* It was also Chris who answered the rest of Yura’s questions, while flirting.

Finally, though they were on the train. Yura settled against the window with Makka next to him, which meant Victor was on the other side of Makka next to the door, trying to steal Makka’s attention. Chris stretched across the three seats across from them writing in a journal, and occasionally stopping to write on a loose page or two. 

Yura had been loosely scratching Makka’s ears, when the pup started pulling away from him. “Makka.” Yura groaned looking away from the window to see what was tearing his dog away from the scratches he loved.

It was Victor. Of course. Yura rolled his eyes, then saw what was in Victor’s hands. “Don’t give him that!” Yura snapped.

Victor startled, and almost dropped the chocolate he’d been teasing Makka with on the ground.

“The poor guy is hungry.” Victor protested.

“And chocolate is dog poison. Which you would know if you had listened to me when I told you what things he could eat.” Yura scooped up Makka and raised a single eyebrow.

Chris who had looked up when Yura had snapped snorted. And Victor looked aghast, “Excuse me for not trusting the opinions of someone who struggles with memory loss.”

They had picked up due to how Yura did not our right deny his family being royal, and Yura had then confirmed that he could not remember anything before being picked up and shipped off to the orphanage.

“Well, it’s good for us that it did not effect my ability to read, and the orphanage had an almanac about farming, that included the care of animals typically found on a farm.” Yura retorted. “And my memory of my life after the revolution is all crystal clear.

Chris giggled, “Yura’s got you pinned down, Vitya.”

Victor pouted. “I don’t even believe you can read. I’ve never seen you touch a book.”

“Because the palace has _not_ been stripped of everything of value, and you had _tons_ of books for me to pick up and read.” Yura raised an eyebrow, “You didn’t expect me to steal from the orphanage, did you?”

Victor gaped and Chris let out a real laugh, “He’s got you there. If nothing else, his logic has a princely level of destruction.” Chris switched his attention to Yura, “And don’t worry, you can destroy me whenever you like” *wink*.

Yura ignored Chris’s constant flirtations and innuendos. It didn’t do any good to react to them (in reality, it would only bring on more about how filthy or shocking it was for a young prince to think in such ways), so Yura had perfected his stone cold ‘glare of dominance’ as Chris liked to call it. Yura wasn’t sure but he thought that title might be another of Chris’s jokes… He refused to find out.

He continued to glare at Victor as he pulled his feet up and took over the space now vacated by Makka. He squeezed the pup tight before leaning against the window and ‘falling asleep’.

It took a few minutes but Chris and victor began talking as they usually did when he was asleep. “By the end of this trip you will be so whipped.” Chris chuckled.

“I have no idea what you mean.” Victor replied.

“Well, at very least you should know that what Yura said about feeding the dog is true. I may be a cat person, but I don’t want to accidentally kill someone else’s pet.”

“What did you look it up or something?”

“Yes.” There was a pause. “Victor, what’s the problem here? Normally you take rejection better than this.”

“Normally I don’t hang around.” At this point they had lost Yura, but he continued to listen while ‘sleeping’.

“Between your unusual subtlety, and his density, he may not have even know he _was_ rejecting you.”

“Do you think he even likes…?” Victor didn’t finish his question.

“He had better, Prince Yuuri was known for not dancing with any woman who was not his mother, sister, or grandmother. There were many of us who thought he would bring a change to some laws.” Chris sighed. “Ah-well. Japan will be much better.”

The conversation stilled, and Yura heard the scratching as Chris continued to write. Finally, Yura drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and review please!!! I love hearing from everyone!!!


	12. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've seen the movie, you know how this goes.

If there was one thing everyone at the orphanage knew, it was never wake a sleeping Yura. Not only would he be in the worst mood to ever awaken on this earth, and he had a habit of swinging at people.

“What?” He asked when someone yelped. Yura rubbed his eyes and yawned.

“We’re moving.” Yura opened his eyes to Victor glaring at him and scooping Makka out of his grasp. “And that hurt. Why would you punch someone like that?”

“Oh, hush up and give the dog back, you baby.” Yura retorted reaching for Makka. “Why are we moving?”

“There’s better seating up front.” Victor was now collecting the things from his and Chris’s bags that had been scattered about while Yura napped.

“Why the rush?”

“We need to go.” Chris came back into the room and grabbed his coat and the bag Victor handed him.

“Okay, Chris, let’s go.” Yura stepped up on the bench to get around Victor to walk directly behind Chris.

“What?” Victor demanded. “With me it’s all ‘why Victor?’ ‘I was sleeping Victor.’ And with him it’s ‘okay?”

“It’s because he knows I deliver.” Chris paused long enough to make them think he was finished as they rushed down the car before he turned at the door. “Answers. You didn’t think I meant something else, did you?” He winked at Yura.

Yura snorted. At this point he fully believed Chris was all talk and found it funny when the man would search for reactions. He was mildly hoping that soon Chris would speak to him normally like he would with Victor when Yura was ‘asleep’.

Chris hurried them through several cars without any further commentary. When they finally stopped in the baggage car, and he saw Chris and Victor set down their bags and relax, Yura knew something was up.

“Chris, about that delivery.” Yura raised his eyebrows and Chris winked at him. “Why are we here?”

“Well, you see, we may not be in the most legitimate” –he winked— “Of situations.”

Yura sighed and plopped on the floor. “I suppose I didn’t think this was exactly legal with how you two made me hide my eyes beneath that hood earlier, but honestly? Being stowaways?”

Makka wiggled from Yura’s grasp and went over to Victor, who smiled and lifted the puppy before his grin became cold and he smirked at Yura like he had won something. Yura shrugged at Victor. “He’ll get bored of you soon enough. Victor gaped, and Chris chuckled, and, if Yura was letting himself be completely honest, he was ignoring how cute Victor looked while scandalized. That amount of honesty, however did not belong on the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and reviews always welcome!
> 
> Also, isn't amazing how conversation, and shorter paragraphs make a chapter look so much longer??? (This was like 450 words... sry don't hate me)


	13. Another Complication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumb luck, or Greogi? The world may never know... Unless you go to my tumblr (I have the same user name there)

 They had just gotten to the point of hovering together for warmth in the luggage car when the train jerked. They looked wide-eyed at each other as the train began to speed up.

“Neither of you would happen to know what just happened?” Yura asked.

“The only way to know for sure is to check!” Chris said with painfully false cheer as he stood and went to the door they had entered through. He shut it quickly. “It appears, that we have lost most of the train.”

“What?” Yura screeched, barely getting it out before his breath began to shorten. He began speaking rapidly to himself, while Victor and Chris’s eyes widened. Then as he began to zone out, or rather in. Into his own thoughts and mind, blocking everything else out, he felt a hand on his back rubbing calmly, while two muted voices spoke above him.

The hand was soothing, but rubbing a little to fast and hard to use as a rhythm to breathe to, adding to the overall panic he was feeling. Finally, the hand seemed to realize that it wasn’t working, and left him. There was more talking, then there were two hands on his shoulders, and a voice. “—Please. We need you here with us if we’re going to make it out of this. I don’t know what happened, ut we need you. Yuuri, please calm down.” Yura drew in a staggering breath when he was called Yuuri, and after holding it for a second, released it all. He repeated the action three times and was back. Victor’s wide blue eyes stared into his own. “Welcome back.” Victor smiled at him. “Now according to Chris the driver and engineer have managed to jump ship—”

“We’re on a train.” Yura corrected, numb after the panic attack.

Victor released one of his shoulders to wave off the comment. “The point stands, they are no longer with us, so we really need to find a way to slow the train down. Can you help us look around?”

Yura nodded and moved his head beginning to look. Victor released him and began going through the luggage with Chris. Yura started by crawling around, then as he was more and more grounded, got to his feet. That was when he noticed Makka was missing. He quickly scanned the room for the pup, finding him sitting by a pile of spelunking/ mining supplies. Yura smiled, “You’re such a good dog.” He picked up makka then called out, “Hey blind ones, Makka found something.”

Victor and Chris looked over, and Victor hit his head with his palm, “Of course! That will be have the perfect supplies!”

He pulled out a piece of dynamite. “Well, this should help with how the couplings been fused.” He went to the front of the car and opened the door, striking a match, and placing the lit dynamite before scurrying away from the door, and grabbing the other two to get low with him. With a BOOM! They were left without the from of their car. Chris then took the grappling hook and chain he had found in the same crate the dynamite was in, and after quickly securing it to the car, he tossed the hook and chain to the ground at first is simple ripped through the railroad ties, but they could feel the train gradually slowing. Finally, it caught, and they were all jerked to a stop, getting thrown onto the panels of the car’s wooden floor.

“Why couldn’t we wait for the train to slow down on its own?” Yura asked once they were all finished being relieved.

Victor turned back to the front of the car and pointed, drawing Yura’s attention to the gaping hole in the train, and the view of a vast canyon a couple miles further down the track… A canyon with no bridge, and especially not one for a train, though there were sings of a bridge having been destroyed at some point.

“Good reason.” Yura swallowed and looked at the other two. “Now what?”

“We get to the border however we can.” Victor smiled, making Yura roll his eyes. “OH! And I’ve been thinking!” His eyes were all sparkly and excited again, making Yura huff as he definitely did not like them. “We should call you Yuuri, from here on out, it will make your introduction to the former empress much smoother.”

Yura narrowed his eyes, “Considering you’ve already done it without my permission, I guess you can go ahead.”

Chris snorted as Victor’s jaw hung open. “It seems Yura—excuse me—Yuuri likes his meat bound and gagged.” Victor hit his friend as Yuuri tried to figure out if he should be embarrassed or not. They spent the night in what remained or the car, and the next morning were on their way once more, this time a bit slower.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments of all shapes, sizes, and volumes welcome. 
> 
> Oh, and I'm not actually sure what Chris's last comment was about... I wrote this back in the winter...


	14. These Boots were Made for Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH LOOK!   
> YURA IS BACK TO BEING YUURI!

Victor had a map and was doing his *best* to not rub its usefulness in Chris’s face, after all Chris is the one who said, “But why exploring bling is so much more fun.” And this was the key to making Chris cut it with the sex jokes, rubbing them back in his face, though he would never tell Yuuri that, because watching Yuuri try NOT to react to Chris was hilarious. But for now, he got to bring up the usefulness of the map constantly.

“Chris, how long do you think it would have taken us to find a road without the map?”

Chris groaned. “You’re right, and I shouldn’t joke around so much.”

“I mean think if I had listened to you.”

There was a hand on his shoulder. “Victor,” Chris said. “Enough, I get it. I don’t even do that with you anymore.”

Victor’s eyes narrowed, and he noticed Yuuri ‘playing’ with Makka. “You tried to get one last one on me, and I am making you regret it with everything I’m worth.”

“So… nothing?” Chris asked his eyebrows raised, making Yuuri snort, and reveal that he was paying more attention to them than the dog.

“I cannot believe I have called you friend all these years. You are a cruel demon who seduces humanity and condemns us all to hell.” Victor told his friend, a hand clutched over his heart.

“I’m sure you’ll get over it.” Yuuri called out, going back to tossing a stick for Makka.

They had paused in their trek to eat ‘lunch’ (mostly some edible winter plants and a small portion of the bread they had with them). Now that they were on a road, they should be able to trade labor for food when they crossed a house or village, but until then, they needed to make their sustenance last. 

Victor glared at Yuuri, then whistled. He was attempting to train Makka and was getting close with the whistling. Yuuri had *of course* already trained the dog to come at his name and to sit. Victor was fairly certain that it was all building into some kind of weird competition between the two of them but didn’t want to vocalize it in case Yuuri got offended again. He wasn’t sure why he rubbed Yuuri the wrong way, but he did, and really preferred the kid (and yes, he knew Yuuri was 18, but referring to him as a kid helped him rebuff Chris’s more suggestive tones when referring to his and Yuuri’s non-existing relationship) grinning at him than glaring. And that grin, when it turned into a smile was something else.

Victor shook his head to get the remaining cobwebs out of his mind and stroked Makka’s head. “We should be on our way.”

Yuuri wiped his hands off on his pants, and Chris stood up. “Then let’s go.” Chris sighed.

Yuuri was the one who set their pace and was pushing it. Victor looked over at Chris as they silently agreed to never let Yuuri set the pace again They had been walking for an hour and a half when Victor was about to call a halt, when he ran into Yuuri and fell onto the ground.

“What was that for?” He groused rubbing his hip as he stood.

“There’s a child.” Yuuri whispered.

“Where?” Chris asked, stepping up next to Yuuri.

Yuuri pointed and just ahead of them was a child curled up on the ground.

“What do we do?” Whispered Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment :'(
> 
> ALSO, who on EARTH could that child BE??? I wonder....


	15. The Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's not being called Yura any more??? That's right, love of your life, Yuuri Kastuki!

“We go talk to him!” Yuuri whispered back before walking away from Victor and, when he heard Victors protests cut off, he smirked knowing Chris had stopped Victor. Yuuri walked up to the child and crouched in front of him. “It’s cold to be sitting there.” The head shook. “My name’s Yuuri. What’s your name?”

“None of your business.” The child replied.

Yuuri smiled, “That’s okay, is there anywhere you are going?” The head shook again. “Do you have family?” The head tilted back so Yuuri could see a single green eye glaring at him. “I just want to help.”

“No one wants to help.” The child grumbled burying his head again.

Yuuri shrugged, “I guess I couldn’t convince you to lead us to the nearest home or village, then? We’re a bit lost, and are looking to work for food and lodging for the night.”

“How do you know I’m not lost?” The child was glaring at him again.

“I guess I assumed that you had been on the road longer than we had. If you don’t want to help or join us, that’s fine, but we are willing to share what we earn.” One of the two behind Yuuri began to protest, but Yuuri did not turn around to figure out who was being held back by whom.

“Does that include food?” The child asked. Yuuri simply nodded. The child jerked his sharp chin down once, then stood. “My name is Yuri too. This is going to be annoying.”

“Then we’ll call you Yurio!” Victor chimed.

He and Chris had apparently come to terms with the situation while Yuuri was dealing with Yurio and at least seamed to be okay with the situation.

“You are not calling me Yurio!” Yurio yelled as he stomped his foot. “Make him change his name!”

Yuuri watched Victor and Chris exchange a glance and Chris shrugged tight lipped. “You are Yurio because….” Victor thought for a bit. “Yuuri has been in the group longer, and is older.”

“That’s not fair!”

“Do you want food?” Victor challenged. The child shuffled his feet and conceded, telling them to follow him.

Yuuri hung back walking at the end of the group, so he could think. It wasn’t like it was a huge deal for him to go back to being called Yura, but Victor seemed determined to make sure he would be responsive to Yuuri. But what was worse was how Victor threatened Yurio into going with it. He didn’t think Victor would actually leave a child, but as he continued walking he resolved to be more careful about which of Victor’s buttons he pushed. He definitely didn’t want to be abandoned halfway to Japan with no way of getting to either place. Victor was a mystery, and Yuuri, while intrigued, was not sure what he would find if he chose to solve it. Eventually Chris dropped back.

“You think to much.” Chris said.

“Are you going to solve that?” Yuuri retorted, and smirked when Chris’s shock turned into laughter.


	16. Yurio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at this character I added on a whim! Doesn't he add some wonderful spice?

It did not take long for the three men to figure out that Yurio was most comfortable with Yuuri, despised Chris’s jokes, and was trying to get under Victor’s skin. Yuuri thought the last bit was funny, especially as the boy continued with them never talking about his destination. After their first meal when the boy ate everything given to him in under two minutes, Yuuri had given him some of his own share, and Yurio after staring for several moments, demolished that as well. When Victor chastised him for sharing Yuuri turned to him and whispered, “What Prince would I be if I let him go hungry when there is more I can offer.”

Victor did not speak to Yuuri for the rest of the night. The next day and following three were back to normal. It was on the third day things got interesting again. Victor and Chris had, as usual, been whispering, until Victor sighed and said, “Enough. Yurio, where are you headed.”

The child shrugged, “I have no place to go, and traveling with Yuuri seems safe enough.” Yurio and Yuuri smirked at Victor and Chris’s dramatic gasps of horror at the thought that Yuuri was the better traveling companion.

After he regained his composure Victor said, “Then I suppose you should know where we are headed.” He sighed. “We are headed to Tokyo to reunite Yuuri with his family, whom we believe is the former Duchess and Empress of Russia, and whom has always been a Princess of Japan.”

Yuuri laughed, “But as you know, Yuuri is a fairly common name, so we’re just holding out hope.”

“Common my ass.” Yurio spouted, making Yuuri laugh. “No seriously, while it may be common, most of us don’t have the right looks to pull of being half Japanese.”

Victor smiled and patted Yurio on the shoulder, only to get swatted away. As he rubbed his hand Victor said, “Now the problem is that Yuuri only remembers waking up after the revolts, but nothing before that.” Yurio nodded. “So if we are going to present him to Her Majesty, we need to help him remember some of the protocols for being royal. Chris here, as a former nobleman himself will be doing much of the general stuff, and as a former palace servant, I will be taking care of the more personal things I saw amongst the family.”

Yuuri squinted at Victor. “You were a palace servant?” There was something in that, a flash of silver, panic, yelling and harsh whispering.

Victor simply laughed, “Yes, but we were meant to be unseen and unheard for the most part, so you wouldn’t recognize me anyways.”

“Okay…” Yuuri looked away from Victor, still trying to understand what he was ‘remembering’?

“You okay?” Yurio whispered, standing on tiptoe to better reach Yuuri’s ear.

“Some times I have fuzzy thoughts,” Yuuri shrugged off the concern. “Like there’s something I can’t quite grasp. It’s okay, though.” He scuffed Yurio’s hair and missed Victor’s eyes narrow. “So, are we going to be having lessons, then?

“Starting immediately.” Chris smirked. “Give me the names and titles of all your immediate family.”

“And don’t forget familial nicknames.” Victor added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, it really does make my day!


	17. Lessons on the Road

Chris and Victor were task masters. That much was immediately clear. In three weeks Yuuri had been forced to memorize the names and titles of every noble formerly in the Russian government. They had managed to get to Krasnoyarsk without much trouble by hitching rides to the various cities between St. Petersburg and Krasnoyarsk, usually in the carts of poor farmers going to or from small village markets, or in the beds of trucks headed into or away from the cities. Lessons always paused as they neared cities or came across the various forms of law enforcement. People had disappeared for talking to loudly about the old regime and it was better safe than sorry.

Victor had Yuuri and Yurio in an alley waiting for Chris to stock up on their food supply as they made their way to Vladivostok. Villages were more spread out on this leg of the journey, and they did not want to risk running out of food during the next three weeks. So, while Chris was taking care of nourishment, Victor was training Yuuri and Yurio. (They decided to train Yruio as well, just to keep the child, who tended to get rambunctious when ignored, occupied.)

Today was a poise and etiquette day, and to keep things relatively simple and not draw too much attention to themselves, they had made a game of getting to the end of the alley and back the fastest without letting whatever object was on their heads drop Victor laughed at the two Yu(u)ris and watched their very different methods of winning. Yuuri was more ‘slow and steady wins the race’, speeding up with each race when he did not drop his extremely unconventional hat, while Yurio started running, and adjusted every time he dropped his own head ornament. The funniest part was how Yiuuri kept winning, making Yurio growl. After almost an hour, Yuuri smiled at him. “Don’t worry too much Yurio, if Victor and Chris are right, then I’ve actually had practice doing this before, so it’s more like a review.”

Yurio wrinkled his nose and cursed before kicking the ground and saying, “That’s not fair. You better be ready for me to kick you ass when we get to Tokyo.”

Yuuri laughed, “Are we going to have a competition once we get to Tokyo?”

“Yes, the looser buys dinner for the winner.”

“I can live with that.” Yuuri laughed. “We can probably get Ramen, or Udon. I know I’ve had both before but can’t quite remember what they tasted like.”

“Do you think I’ll forget what piroshki tastes like?” Yurio asked.

“Of course not!” Victor chimed in, making Yurio wince and shrink away from him. “I can make piroshki for you, or you can come back to Russia after we get to Japan.”

Yurio glared at Victor. “You are insane, aren’t you?”

“Wh-what? Why would you say that!” Victor complained. He continued as Chris rounded the corner arms full of food.

“Getting a lot of work done, huh?” He asked.

Victor laughed as Yuuri replied, “As much as usual.”

Chris laughed and they headed out again trying to catch a ride out of the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment??


	18. Secret Conversations P1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look! Things are heating up!

They were several days out of Krasnoyarsk and Victor huddled close to Chris and the fire as Yuuri and Yurio slept. “He keeps doing that.”

“What?” Chris whispered back.

“Knowing things we haven’t taught him.”

Chris snorted. “You’ll have to be more specific than that.”

Victor narrowed his eyes and stoked the fire with a long stick. “The pets.” Chris made no comment. “He said that he was keeping track of nobles by what pet he thought they would have, but when asked to describe them, I could tell he was getting them right. Those were actual pets of those nobles, and he was even naming some of them. I could tell you were shocked.” Victor accused.

Chris shrugged. “Perhaps we stumbled across the real deal. Does it matter, it will only add to his authenticity.”

“Chris!” Victor gasped. “That’s not the point!”

“Then what is?” Chris demanded, not quite as careful to whisper.

“I— nothing.” Victor shook his head.

Chris sighed. “I know there is something you have not told me about your time in the palace and with the rebels.”

“Besides that I was forced to join them?” Victor joked.

“I know they murdered anyone in the palace with even a slight Japanese complexion just to be ‘safe’. Chris said, raising his eyebrows. “How many of your co-workers did you see murdered before you joined? How many were you forced to kill yourself.”

Victor tried to close his eyes and block out the memories, that Chris was forcing to the front of his mind. “Please, stop.” He whimpered as he saw again so many lined up. The head chef, who had dragged him away from the ball with his family, trying so hard to not reach for each other. A gun pressed into his hands, and a voice, ‘prove your loyalty, shoot the foreigners’.

“—sorry. Victor, please, you’re scaring me.” Victor grabbed the hand on his shoulder, and twisted it, making the speaker grunt in pain.

“What’s going on?” Another voice asked sleepy and slow. “Victor?” The tiredness had vanished. “Victor, let go of Chris.” 

Victor shook his head, barely registering the voice. The call to fire was made, and he pulled the trigger while watching a tear stroked face in front of him gasp and collapse. Victor began shaking as his empty stomach tried to vomit, except it wasn’t empty. He was puking into a bush, but not a pretty bush in the palace garden where he’d just been, but a scraggly forest bush. He took a couple deep breaths and looked around himself. The past several years gradually came back to him as he remembered where he was.

“Sorry about that.” He muttered, “I think I need to go to sleep.”

Yurio was staring at him wide-eyed, while Chris was nursing his wrist. And Yuuri, Yuuri was crouched in front of him, clearly worried. Yuuri handed him a water canteen. Victor took it and quickly cleaned out his mouth before taking a small sip to settle his stomach.

“Yurio, help Chris with his wrist, I’ll make sure Victor’s okay.” Yuuri ordered. He leaned into Victor and whispered, “What was that?”

Victor smirked at his concern. “Sometimes I’m jealous that you have no memories of the revolution.”

Yuuri frowned. “I don’t know. Do you want to talk about what you remembered?”

“It will just make it worse.” Victor said. “Let me sleep, and I’ll be better in the morning.”

Yuuri frowned, “Okay, but I’m going to sleep next to you, and you can wake me up if you need anything.”

Victor nodded and Shut his eyes. In seconds he was asleep. These episodes while rarer than they had been were always draining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I sorry? No. But you can comment and yell at me.


	19. Secret Conversations P2

Yuuri turned to face Chris once he was sure Victor was asleep. 

"Chris, what was that?" His voice was soft enough that it wouldn't wake Victor, but sharp as a good kitchen knife.

"Victor... well what I've gotten out of Victor, is that he sometimes has bad memories crop up and-" Chris paused and screwed up half of his face as he thought of the right words. "Well, he's forced to relive them... I think. I haven't ever gotten him to really talk about it, but I think it has to do with the rebolution."

"So we're traveling with a crazy man?!" Yurio raised his voice as much as he could and still be considered whispering.

"No." Chirs spoke flatly. "Victor is perfectly sane, it's just sometimes, very rarely I might add, he get's lost in memories.”

"Why?" Yuuri asked, still whispering and kneeling next to Victor.

"Tonight it was because I was pushing him. I know he worked in the Winter Palace during the Revolution, and I can't imagine what he saw then, but I was asking him about it and he started shutting down." Chris shook his head. "I suppose I should know better." 

"So you intentionally put him in that state?" Yuuri asked his face was colder than a Siberian winter.

Chris waved his hands, "No! Of course n-"

"Accidents happen, Chris. You'll be more careful next time." Yuuri said essentially ending the conversation. "Now let's all get some sleep." 

Yuuri moved to stand, but found that at some point Victor had grabbed ahold of his hand. He sighed, "Yurio, I guess I'll be sleeping over here; he's latched onto me, and I don't want to wake him." Yurio sighed and nodded curling up where they had been sleeping and immediately falling back asleep.   
Chris waved at Yuuri, "There's too much going on in my head to sleep right now. Get some rest." 

"Well, I'm not carrying you if you pass out on your feet tomorrow." Yuuri informed him.

"Don't worry," Chris winked. "I'm used to going all night and day with no sleep."

"And here I thought you could go a whole conversation without innuendos." Yuuri grumbled. Chris laughed softly and watched as Yurri slowly lowered himself to the ground and lay there stiff as a bored rather than curled up on his side as he usually did. He saw Yuuri jump when Victor turned into his side and dropped Yuuri's hand in favor of his waiste. And Chris watched as slowly the tension faded from Yuuri and he turned on his side to let Victor wrap around him, and finally Yuuri was asleep.

Chris sat staring at the boy wondering again if they had by pure luck found the right boy. He smiled as Yuuri turned in his sleep to hold Victor. The two of them were hilariously oblivious, and it was always the highlight of his days to see them bump around each other, and their own affections. Something hit his head, and he turned to see a green eye slightly open. “Yuuri told you to get some sleep.” Chris sighed, then quickly ducked as Yurio threw another stick his way. “Stop fawning over the Shit they can’t even see, and go to bed.” Yurio then rolled over and followed his own advice.

Chris sighed one more time, and laid back, perhaps if he told himself he was asleep, he would fall asleep more quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?


	20. Predictable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He he he.... a little latter today, cause I needed to load up the next set of chapters....

Victor woke slowly the next morning, rubbing his cheek against and sighing into his pack which was much less lumpy than usual. He turned, or more accurately tried to turn only to find himself trapped where he was. He immediately began panicking, his mind going back to the place it was the night before, in the palace being picked up of the prince’s and young lord’s playroom floor by one of the revolutionaries. As he was twisting and tensing he found the restraints tighten and he was sitting up with a voice saying his name just above his head, a hand in his hair.

“Sorry,” He gasped wrenching himself away. “I guess I wasn’t quite over last night.”

Yuuri simply watched him and nodded. “Of course, we should try to get on the road, and find another small village, our food supplies are running low.”

“Was Chris hurt?” Victor refused to look at where Yuuri was now shuffling around the fire that had nearly gone out.

“Nothing bad. You may have to carry his bag today, though.”  He saw Yuuri digging through the food bags he had just released from swaying in a tree.

“Of course, it’s the least I can do.” Victor rushed out. “He’s my best friend and I would never—” Yuuri grabbed his shoulders, forcing Victor to look up into those warm dark eyes.

“Victor, I was making a joke. Chris may need help getting his pack on and off, but it’s not as though walking will require him to be constantly moving his wrist.” Yuuri took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, and Victor found himself mimicking it. “Your safe, I’m safe, Chris is safe, Yurio is safe. There’s no reason for you to get worried.” Yuuri took another deep breath that Victor mimicked. “And if you ever want to talk about what made you feel unsafe, you can talk to me, I would never hurt you.”

“I’m not worried about being hurt.” Victor whispered. “I’m worried about hurting you.”

“I trust you to never do that.” Yuuri smiled at him and leaned in and gave him a hug. “Maybe it’s not such a bad thing Makka likes you.” He pulled back a bit and winked.

“Are you two done being gross?” Yurio interrupted.

Victor put on his best, ‘I live to serve you’ smile. “If you find to people touching gross, I must ask if you’ve ever seen two people kiss.”

Yurio gagged, “My mind is too young for this!”

Yuuri chuckled, but Victor could still see his eyes meaning Yurio couldn’t see the concern still there. “Just ask to talk, to hug, whatever you need.” He said under his breath before patting Victor’s shoulder and moving away to prepare breakfast.


	21. BANG!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick reminder: This is set in the twenties, and while I thought it would be cool to work with Victor having PTSD, there was no name for that, and while 'shell shock' was a thing, it was associated with the trenches, and I am trying to remain mildly historically accurate (you know with things not concerning the actual plot). So yeah it's brought up and won't really be resolved because they do not have the tools and resources needed to actually allow Victor to heal... though actually... helping Yuuri could help him a lot... I mean a lot of psychiatrist/ councilor people sent Vietnam vets back to help the people they had been fighting against, and that helped them so *shrugs*.

 Victor had a pistol.

It wasn’t that Yuuri had never noticed the pistol, but traveling through Russian forests, you could meet some huge animals that, well, it was better to kill than allow them to get too interested. That being as it was, it was no surprise that either Chris or Victor would be carrying a Pistol or Revolver. Even if they had decided to acquire a shot gun after discovering they would be walking most of the way, would not have surprised Yuuri. In fact, he was more surprised that they hadn’t needed to use it yet.   

It was no surprise Victor had been carrying a gun, but it was a shock when that gun got pressed into Yuuri’s hand with a careless, “I think you should learn how to use this.”

Yuuri just looked down at the sickle and hammer burned into the wood. “Don’t these belong to captains?” He whispered so Yurio wouldn’t hear him.

“Just because you did something in the past, doesn’t mean you have no guilt for what you did, or did so voluntarily.” Victor muttered back.

“But why do you want me to learn?” Yuuri asked, beginning to finally walk again, a bit quicker to catch up with the lead Chris and Yurio had gotten on them.

“Oh, it always helps to have another pair of hands to shoot a bear or what ever decides to come out way, and Chris’s wrist is still hurting him” Victor shrugged.

Yuuri narrowed his eyes at Victor. If there was one thing he knew by this point, it was that Victor was good at putting on a calm façade. He twitched his lips before whispering, “I don’t believe that you’re telling the full truth, but I’ll go with this for now.”

He saw Victor sigh and noticed how the man’s smile became slightly less strained. “Rule one: never point at someone you are not plaining on killing—”

“Always treat the gun as if it’s loaded.” Yuuri finished.

“Indeed.” Victor said his eyebrows raised.

“Oh! Are we teaching Yuuri how to hunt now?! It is a royal pass time!” Chris squealed. “I want to help!”

“You’re trusting him with a gun?” Yurio asked. “You could have asked first, I don’t want to die today, you know.”

“No one’s going to die.” Victor argued.

“You don’t know that.” Yurio retorted with his hands on his hips.

Yuuri stopped listening to them tracking a squirrel in the branches to Chris’s left. Slowly he raised the gun, using his thumb to pull back the hammer. He took a deep breath in and released it as he pulled the trigger.

There was silence in the forest as Yuuri handed the gun, handle first to Victor, and walked a few feet into the forest. The squirrel was nicely decimated and Yuuri walked back to the stunned group with it in his hands. “Who wants meat for dinner?” He asked holding up his spoils. Chris was the first to snap his jaw shut and begin laughing, and soon Victor was joining him while unbuckling his holster.

“I think you will be keeping the gun, because even I’m not that good of a shot.”

Yurio was the last to react, crossing his arms and saying, “Just don’t waste all the ammunition on harmless squirrels.” Making the other three laugh again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo.... that happened. Victor always had the gun on him, he just generally (aka always) chooses not to use it. He also has never reacted so violently because of a flashback until the night before.


	22. Reasoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations via Victor!

Victor always felt safer with his pistol on him. It was an extra protection that he had needed while in the army when He would get pulled aside and questioned by his peers, or once a superior. Currently, giving it to Yuuri, who apparently knew how to shoot, was the best option. Hurting Chris scared him. He never wanted to hurt his friend, and he honestly wouldn’t want to hurt either of the Yu(u)ris. They were safer when he didn’t have the gun.

It wasn’t that he would ever intentionally hurt any of them, but the memories. They took over sometimes, and he had killed in the past. They were all safer when he was unarmed. They were safer when Yuuri could put him down if need be.

Of course, he would never tell any of them that. These were his personal thoughts as he chopped wood for their dinner. Yurio and Chris were gathering some more roots and edible winter vegetation to supplement the dinner their hosts were making and Yuuri was helping with the couples five kids. What that entailed, Victor wasn’t sure, but the mother, while skeptical did not hesitate to accept his aide.

Victor wiped his brow before gathering up the logs he had split and stacking them beside the house. Their host had decided to go into the woods to see if he could shoot something slightly bigger for a dinner that was going to be serving eleven people.

The four had come across this family about halfway through their day and had decided not to risk happening across another before they set up camp. So, they were all working. Evening was now approaching, and Victor only had a few more logs to split. His rhythm was smooth, lifting the axe, swinging it down, grabbing another log, over and over, till he reached, and grabbed air. Victor sighed and set the axe down on the splitting stump and loaded his arms with split logs which he stacked against the cottage. He then sat on the stump with the whet stone he had found by the log pile and re-sharpened the axe so it would be ready for the next person who used it. As he finished someone came out of the house.

“Hey Victor.” And victor looked up to see a small and beautiful smile glittering in Yuuri’s eyes. “Can we talk before we are surrounded by people again?”

“Sure.” Victor smiled back, because how was he not going to return that smile.

Yuuri whistled, and Makkachin came running from where he had been snuffing about the property. Yuuri crouched down and began stroking Makkachin before speaking. “I don’t know where I learned to shoot.”

Victor shrugged, “You don’t remember the first what? Eight? Ten years of your life? You could have learned then.”

“But what was I doing, that I could make such a small target on my first shot in years?” Yuuri looked up at Victor, his eyes holding the questions of the Universe in them.

Vicotr laughed, “You know Prince Yuuri Katsuki of Russia was quite the shot and went hunting with his sister often.”

Yuuri smiled sadly, “It doesn’t make sense to forget good memories.” Yuuri shook his head. “That wasn’t what I wanted to ask anyways. Why did you give me your gun, and how did you get a captain’s pistol?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome!!!! (even if I forget to say it:/)


	23. Harder Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More tough Victor/ Yuuri convos.  
> (Don't actually pay attention to these... I'm not actually re-reading every chapter before I upload them)

“I was a Captain in the Soviet Army for three years, and I had become a soldier five years before that.” Victor was watching the horizon where the sun would sink in half an hour. “I didn’t join willingly, and I don’t like talking about what it took to get out.” Yuuri nodded even though Victor was not looking at him. “As to why I gave you my gun.” He shrugged. “I didn’t think it would be safe for me to have it, and if I had thought you were going to abuse it, I would never have given it to you.”

“Really?” Victor nodded. “Okay then. Can you tell me more about what happened last night.”

Victor sighed. “Chris asked me to think about the time just before I was forced to join, and really what led to me being forced into the army. My mind went to that night.” Yuuri set his hand on Victor’s knee and Victor took a deep breath before continuing.

“It was the night the palace was overrun. I worked with a couple Japanese families in St. Petersburg. The rebels stormed my place of work and I was able to help some of them out before I was thrown to the ground and knocked out.” Yuuri reached up and rubbed away a tear that had begun to fall. “When they woke me up, I was faced with my remaining co-workers and handed a gun.”

Yuuri waited five seconds for Victor to continue before he stood up and removed the axe Victor had long since finished sharpening. He then bent his body awkwardly to be the same height as Victor and wrapped Victor in his arms. “You did what you had to do. You’re a good person.” Yuuri whispered.

“How do you know?” Victor asked back, not returning the hug.

“Look what you are doing for me. And for what?” Yuuri huffed. “My thanks? I haven’t been too grateful so far.”

For whatever reason that just made Victor start crying again, and Yuuri, not knowing what else to do, continued to hold him. Victor’s breath came in huge ragged breaths when he remembered to breath. As they continued as they were, Victor reached up and gripped his sides, still refusing to return Yuuri’s hug.

“Do you want me to not be holding you?” Yuuri asked as the awkwardness continued. “I mean, I don’t mind, it just seems that you don’t like it, and I don’t want to make you more uncom—”

“Stay.” Victor ordered. “Please.”

Yuuri smiled and resting one of his knees on the stump next to Victor, got into a more comfortable position. “Always.”

They remained that way until Victor had gotten in control of his breathing and had finished crying. Victor sniffed and gently pulled away from Yuuri’s arms, and Yuuri released him as he asked. “Weren’t you watching the kids?”

Yuuri shrugged, “They just needed something to occupy themselves with, so they are cleaning whatever they can.” Yuuri bit his lip before continuing. “I may have also scared them into keeping busy.” Yuuri rushed past that thought. “I mean I also offered to tell them another story before they went to bed tonight after I had already proven my story telling abilities, and they were pretty impressed, and it will be their reward for hard work. And they were doing a good job of behaving even when I wasn’t keeping a strict eye on them.”

“Perhaps we should go check on them.” Victor suggested, standing, grabbing the axe, and slipping the whet stone into his pocket before holding out his hand for Yuuri’s.

Yuuri sighed taking it and tapping his thigh for Makkachin to follow before walking with Victor back into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment!!


	24. Back to Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well that's over... for now...  
> ON TO THE NEXT ARCH OF THE STORY!

The next day was as if nothing had changed. Yuuri and Victor bickered slightly, Yurio was cursing everything that moved and posed a threat to their continued journey, and Chris aimlessly flirted and made jokes that made Yurio cringe and choose more colorful curse words. They stopped briefly for lunch and rested for the night. In the morning they got up and repeated. They had been traveling for several weeks by this point and according to Victor’s map, they should be getting close to the port city of Vladivostok where they would be catching a ship out of Russia and to Japan. They would be spending a day in Vladivostok so Chris could be sure to get the correct papers.

Yuuri sighed, “It’s almost April.”

“So?” Yurio asked, back to his normal position next to Yuuri, so that he wouldn’t have to deal with Chris being Chris, or Victor’s extravagance.

“It’s supposed to be beautiful.” Yuuri felt his face relax. “Pink blossoms falling everywhere. It’s the time of new beginnings. Everyone looks forward to April, the flowers, and the end of winter.”

“How do you know all of that?” Chris asked, having turned, and walking backwards to talk to Yuuri.

Yuuri shrugged. “It’s like the stuff about the foxes and gods, stories that I’ve half made up, but have always sounded true…”

Chris had stopped halfway through what Yuuri said, making everyone else pause. “Victor, what do you know about Japanese religion?”

“Not much, it’s mainly split between two major religions that at some point were mixed, I think? But I believe most families will choose one or the other.” Victor looked around the group. “I’m not sure how much Yuuri would be expected to know.”

“I don’t know why we can’t just say that I lost my memory when I was eight.” Yuuri huffed. “Or just say I’ve forgotten, or gotten things mixed up over the past _ten_ years.”

“That just sounds like a lie and an excuse.” Victor sighed. Yuuri glared at him, throwing up his hands and marching between Victor and Chris, setting a more punishing pace.

That night they arrived, to everyone’s exhaustion, and Chris had enough money to get them a room in a small inn. He then cajoled Yurio to go out shopping by whispering something about piroshky in the child’s ear. That left Victor alone with an angry Yuuri.

“Yuuri.” Victor tried, but Yuuri refused to face him. “Yuuri, what do you want me to say? Why are you so angry with me?”

“I just—” Yuuri bit his lip and took a deeper breath. “I want to know why it’s so important to you that this old woman is my grandmother. All I know is that I want to find my family, and apparently she does too. Would it be so awful if she and I weren’t related?”

Victor remained silent for a long time. “I suppose not. I just want you to have the best shot at meeting her.”

“What do you mean?” Yuuri finally turned.

“We have to first get you past her great nephew, Phichit, Prince of Thailand.” Yuuri watched Victor subtly dig his nails into his palms.

“You never said anything about her nephew!”

Victor came to the bed Yuuri was sitting on and sat next to him. “He was Prince Yuuri’s best friend. He’s the best person to scan the people who are just trying to bother Her Majesty.”

“I’m going to bed.” Yuuri sighed and laid back before turning onto his side taking deep breaths and pretending to be asleep until it was no longer a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome!!!


	25. Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun mischief!!!

Yuuri stared up at the massive vessel that would be carrying them to Tokyo. It would be a week until he was finally there. Yuuri took the necklace from under his coat and shirt, then kissed it. “Together in Tokyo.” He whispered.

“What’s that?” Yurio asked, startling Yuuri into a pose that was both stretched out and crumpled.

“Don’t you know better than to sneak up on people?” Yuuri demanded.

Yurio shrugged. “What’s in your hand?”

“The only thing I have from my family.” Yuuri said, drawing his hand closer to his chest.

“Can I see it?” Yurio huffed reaching out his hand.

Yuuri glanced over the boy briefly before slowly taking off the necklace. “Be careful with it.” He warned, biting his lip.

“I’m not an idiot.” Yurio scoffed. He examined it, bring the small charm close to his nose and going cross eyed reading the glittering letters. Once he finished with that he looked at the chain. “Is this gold?”

“I don’t know much about fine metals.” Yuuri shrugged, and opened his hand to take it back.

“It’s cool that you have that to connect you back to your family.” Yurio dropped the necklace into Yuuri’s hand

“Maybe, but Japan, while not wide spread like Russia, it is packed with people.” Yuuri winked as he pulled the necklace over his head. “I’ll have my work cut out for me if Her Highness is not my grandmother.”

“Well I’ll help you.” Yurio asserted.

“Thanks.” Yuuri smiled. “And just so you know, you’ll always have me.” He slung an arm around the boy who looked shocked. “Don’t worry, I won’t abandon you.”

“Yuuris!” Victor called from behind them.

Yuuri’s eyebrows rose and he whispered, “Look whose back.”

“He almost missed the boat.” Yurio grumbled.

“And what do we do to people who are late?”

Yurio turned around, “Where were you, looser? The boat’s about to leave!”

“We still have an hour!” Victor protested.

Yuuri put his hands on his hips. “We all agreed to meet here almost an hour ago, and it’s not like any of us have money to spend.”

“Yeah.” Yurio cut in. “Chris is already on the ship setting up the room the four of us will be sharing. And just so you know, I’m sharing a bunk with Yuuri.”

Yuuri almost snorted and ruined the look. “Which means you’re with Chris or on the floor.”

Yurio shook his head. “Served you right. Being late all the time.”

Victor began protesting, stepping closer to them and revealing the bag swinging from his shoulder. “I’m not—”

“Since when do you have money to spend?” Yurio shouted. Tugging on the bag.

“There’s nothing in there for you, ya brat.” Victor tapped Yurio’s forehead.

“There better be something in there for him Victor!” Chris called from the top of the gang plank.

“Are you doing this to me too now?” Victor yelled back.

“No, now get on board you’re in the sailor’s way!” Chris yelled beckoning them with wide sweeps of his arm. Yurio immediately ran up the steps almost running into a young boat hand whose expression never changed as he made sure Yurio was steady before continuing down and grabbing more cargo.

Yuuri snickered and reached for Victor’s hand, “Did you see him blush?”

“Oh, so we’re friends again are we?” Victor asked, pulling slightly away, but not out of Yuuri’s loose grasp. 

“You can at least get revenge on him, he was being harsher than me, and he lied, we haven’t decided on sleeping arrangements yet.” Yuuri felt his eyes glittering with his smile. Victor just narrowed his eyes before quickly grabbing Yuuri’s sides and squeezing a threat that made Yuuri yelp and run (able it more carefully than Yurio had) up the gang plank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments???


	26. Sleeping Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or, Yurio is a brat, Chris meddles, what else is new?

Once the four had made it down to their cabin, which Chris had set up, putting away their packs, and making a bed on the floor out of their heavier coats and a smaller bed for Makka. “Okay, so who is sleeping where?” Chris asked.

“I’m on the top bunk!” Yurio called climbing up and laying down. “I’m not moving until you agree to let me have it all to myself!”

The other three glanced at each other. “I guess you two can have the bed.” Chris sighed then gasped. “Makka! That’s the human sized one!” He picked Makka up off the make shift bed. “This one is yours.” He set Makka back down on the smaller circle of blankets. Makka promptly stood up and circled three times before lying down again with a huff. 

Yuuri and Victor both had their mouths hanging open and glanced slowly at each other. “We don’t—”

“We can—”

“I mean—”

“Both of you stop.” Chris said cutting them off from making any more inadequate excuses. “You like each other, you’ve taken to cuddling whenever you can. It’s not like you can do more than that with Yurio and I in the room.” Chris winked. “Now you can accept these terms as I know Yuuri won’t want to share a bed with me—”

“So you admit to making people uncomfortable?” Victor asked.

“Never,” Chris responded, “As I was saying. I’m not making Yuuri sleep on the floor. So this is the best option.”

“You just want a week where you can make fun of us for ‘sleeping together’.” Victor accused.

As Chris opened his mouth to deny it Yuuri asked. “Do you have a problem sleeping with me?”

“No!” Victor gasped. “I just don’t like the games Chris is playing.” Victor had his lower lip sticking out making Yuuri giggle.

“At least we know what he’s after.” Yuuri said. He then stood on his toes to whisper in Victor’s ear. “Besides, this gives us an opportunity to frustrate him by not playing along.”

Victor chuckled before wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist. “Whatever you say, My Prince.” Yuuri blushed and Yurio gagged.

“Well, now that’s settled, we should be taking off in half an hour, so we can rest, or go through Victor’s bag.

“I’m napping. No going through the bag without me!” Yurio said, curling up on his side now that he got a bed to himself.

“Napping sounds good to me.” Yuuri said pulling out of Victor’s arms and hanging the lighter of his two coats on one of the four hooks by the door. “When will dinner be?” He asked Chris.

“Four hours from now, plenty of time for some rest and recreation.” Chris raised his eyebrows.

Unfortunately, Yuuri had already made it the two steps back to the bed and took the single pillow from it and shoved it in Chris’s face. “I believe you meant relaxation, but” He removed the pillow. “I’ll believe it was a slip of the tongue this time. Next time you’re going down.”

“Oh, take me darling!” Chris giggled, getting smacked by the stiff pillow this time before bursting out into real hearty laughs.

“Some of are trying to sleep! Yurio yelled, making the other three laugh more, and groaning into his own pillow.


	27. In the Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LITERALLY: WHAT'S IN THE BAG?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've said this before, but this is ALL on Tumblr, where the shorter posts are slightly more welcome. You can find the whole series on ruby-sliper-of-iowa.

The four of them slept for an hour before waking to the sound of Yurio screeching on his way to the ground.

There was a thump as Yuuri twisted in Victor’s arms trying to locate the source of the noise. There was much groaning coming from the ground, which he couldn’t see because Victor somehow was still sleeping and was the one closer to the edge of the bed and floor. Yuuri growing tired of twisting in Victor’s arms to no avail, began pinching Victor’s side, making Victor squirm, and then join Yurio and Chris on the floor with this own half-asleep yelp.

“What the hell, old man!” Yurio yelled.

“Really Victor, this is how you help?” Chris asked groaning. Yuuri snickered. He couldn’t see Chris beneath Yurio and Chris and was curious as to how the man was breathing, let alone speaking.

“What? How did I get here.” Victor mumbled putting his limbs down in places that sounded fairly painful for Yurio and Chris. “Yuuri, why would you push me off the bed?”

“I didn’t push,” Yuuri stated, “I pinched your sides to get you to wake up. I didn’t know you were going to fling yourself from the bed, and I hardly think that it’s my fault that you would do something so ridiculous.” Yuuri had moved so that he was ‘sitting’ curled around his knees in the middle of the bed watching what he could see of the three who were trying to untangle themselves on the floor. He held out his hand to Victor, “Come now, let’s all get up.” He then pulled Victor to his feet, who then Helped Yurio get off of Chris.

Finally, relieved of all the extra weight, Chris sighed and stretched. “You two are heavy.”

“It’s too bad they weren’t hot enough to make up for it.” Yuuri mumbled, making Yurio gasp and Victor and Chris chuckle.

“Well,” Victor stretched once everyone was calmer, and they had ridiculed Yurio a bit for falling out of bed. “I suppose now would be a good time to get out the things I bought back at port.” He grabbed the bag he’d had with him when he’d entered the ship and began rummaging. “This.” He tossed something at Yuuri’s head. “This.” Another thing flew at him. “And this are yours. Aaaannnd. These are yours, Yurio.” Yuuri and Yurio now held bundles of fabric.

“Thanks, but… what… exactly is it?” Yurio held his bundle away from his chest.

“Clothes!” Victor chimed. “We can’t meet Yuuri’s grandmother with you two looking like that. I believe Chris has a couple jackets for you both as well.”

“This is all besides the fact that Phichit is known for liking those who are well dressed.” Chris chimed in.

“What like you?” Yuuri heckled.

“As a matter of fact, yes.” Chris smirked back at Yuuri who rolled his eyes. “We’ll be up on deck. You two get changed, and then we can burn your rags.” Yuuri and Yurio hugged each other in slight terror. “What? I was joking!” Laughing Chris pulled Victor out of the room.


	28. Out with the Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New do for a new you!

The Yuuris looked down at themselves. “I’ve never thought there was anything wrong with my clothes.” Yurio mumbled.

Yuuri scoffed, “There isn’t anything _wrong_ with them. Your clothes have and will continue to sever you well.” He then sighed. “We’re just going to be dealing with snobs who think the clothing makes the man.”

Yurio raised an eyebrow at him. “You know you just called your grandmother a snob, right?”

“Technically we don’t know she’s my grandmother.” Yuuri corrected, pulling his shirt over his head.

Yuuri heard Yurio shrugging off his clothes as well, as the boy replied. “Why do you keep saying that you don’t know or… I don’t know, you just don’t sound like you think it could be her. It’s depressing and… hopeless.” Yurio drifted off.

Yuuri shrugged into his shirt. “I don’t think I could handle it if I hoped for her specifically and was wrong, and, honestly, every time I tell myself it is her, I get tons more nervous about meeting her. I mean, I don’t remember her. I don’t remember Princess Mari. I don’t remember my parents. What if she wants to reminisce, and decides that I’m not her grandson, because I literally don’t remember before I was found and sent to the orphanage.” Yuuri finally took a breath, pulling up the new pants. “I just—I can’t start down that path… because I just convince myself that it’s all impossible.”

“So what?” Yurio pulled on Yuuri’s shoulder turning him so they faced each other. “So, you’re giving up, when you have family out there?” They both began shrugging into the vests Victor had gotten them. “Just be honest with the old broad. I’m sure she deals with enough liars trying to inherit her money.”

“I don’t want money!” Yuuri yelped fastening his old belt too tight in his surprise.

“That’s my point.” Yurio rolled his eyes, and bending down to put his shoes back on. “Now let’s make sure those two aren’t causing a problem.” He finished and looked over at Yuuri. “You ready?”

“I need my shoes.” He mumbled. “Victor said it would be better to not mention the memory thing.”

“Well, Victor’s Victor, and you’re you.” Yurio said, shrugging from his place next to the door. “You will have to decide for yourself how to approach both her nephew and the former Empress herself.” He opened the door when he saw Yuuri was ready. “Don’t worry, you have a good heart. They’ll see that.”

“And how do you know I have a good heart?” Yuuri asked, morbidly curious.

“The other two wouldn’t have stopped.” Yurio said, holding up a hand before Yuuri could reply. “And we both know they would have, so don’t deny it.” Yuuri hung his head and nodded reluctantly. Before following Yurio out the door. He was chewing his lip thinking about all these things, and the next thing he knew, Victor was grabbing him and laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you like!
> 
> Also... this was under 500 words... sry...


	29. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, y'all knew this was coming, cause I'm a sucker for the most romantic scene in this movie!

Victor madly spun Yuuri away from where he and Chris had been waiting for the boys. Chris just had to remind Victor that dancing would be expected of Yuuri once they were introduced to Her Majesty. Somehow in that discussion turned into a bet that Victor could get Yuuri to dance without telling him that it was another lesson. Of course, the wide steps and loose turns were probably not what Chris had been thinking of. Yuuri was laughing, but Victor felt Yuuri pulling on him, wanting to lead, so Victor relinquished control, nearly making them trip over themselves as Yuuri was not quite prepared to accept the control he had been asking for. They were thrown into another fit of laughter as Yuuri corrected their steps. They were now going at a steadier pace with measured steps. Yuuri lifted his arm forcing Victor to spin under it, then roll back in. They swayed for a few counts before Yuuri rolled him back out and stepped forward back into the dance. They continued their easy paces, and finally getting their giggles under control Yuuri said, “Well this is a nice change of pace.”

“Isn’t it?” Victor replied smiling. “You are quite the dancer.”

“Am I?” Yuuri asked. “Sometimes I would dance with the kids and show them ‘Yura dancing’.” Yuuri chuckled. “I had several things named for me. Yura dancing, Yura stories, Yura language, Yura lessons. Those kids had quite the sense of humor.”

“Indeed.” Victor agreed chuckling. “And how did my partnering compare to what you are used to?” He winked.

“When you were leading, or right now?” Yuuri asked a twinkle in his eye.

“Well, I know I must be the most cultured lead you’ve ever danced with.” Victor joked.

Yuuri laughed, “Hardly.” He then dipped Victor, dipped, like Victor was some sprite of a girl, “But,” Yuuri leaned closer into the dip before whispering, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Victor felt his lungs shudder as he exhaled as Yuuri brought him back up to stand and continued to waltz them about. A glance back to where Chris and Yurio were now standing showed Chris looking off to the side with a sad smile and a wistful look. Yurio in contrast looked like he was half a second away from growling.

“Did something happen with Yurio?” Victor whispered into Yuuri’s ear, which, after the dip, was centimeters from Victor’s lips.

“He doesn’t think it’s wise to hide my lack of memory.” Yuuri shrugged. “He’s coming from a place more similar to my own where family is more important than all else. I know you and Chris understand the world we are going into a bit better than the two of us do, so I’m going to trust your judgement.” Yuuri smiled at him, and Victor felt his stomach clench, and resisted the urge to look away from Yuuri’s eyes.

Yuuri brought slowed them gradually to a stop looking up at Victor, worry creasing his face in ways Victor had not seen before on him. “What is it, Victor?”

Victor shook his head, “Nothing. The crew will be serving dinner soon, we should be going.” Yuuri nodded, and Victor finally looked away from him.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?


	30. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream or a curse?

Yuuri felt Victor softly breathing behind him. Victor had been asleep for maybe a minute before wrapping around Yuuri, not that Yuuri minded. It was a comfort, and he was feeling wide awake. It had been a long day and Yurio’s words still bounced around in his head. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Victor and Chris, it was more that it made more sense to try to be as honest as possible with another who had lost her family. He sighed.

“Go to sleep.” Chris commanded from the floor before turning over.

Yuuri snorted. Chris was normally the last to fall asleep, and apparently tonight he was would not be breaking that habit. “Sorry Chris.” He whispered. Makka’s ears perked up from the foot of the bed, and the puppy crawled up into Yuuri’s arms which he was quickly outgrowing. Squished between Makka and Victor Yuuri closed his eyes and snuggled into Victor’s chest focusing on his breathing until he drifted off…

Yuuri heard his name called. The girl calling it had black hair like his, and a complexion that was slightly lighter.  He sat up from where he’d been lying on the grass, then let her pull him to his feet. She told him to hurry and he followed her stumbling when she would jerk his hand one way or another. They began climbing a hill, and he laughed as he slipped and almost pulled the two of them down. She laughed with him and continued to pull him as they reached a plateau. She led him across it and shoed him a small cliff, at the bottom of which was a lake, a man was swimming there with a woman. An older woman was sitting on the far beach, and waved at them. From beneath her umbrella. She was too far away for Yuuri to make out her face. The girl let go of his hand, and jumped into the lake. When she surfaced, she and the man and woman swimming began calling to him. Yuuri smiled these were good people, people he loved. He teased them faking jumping in a couple times before stepping back—

Yuuri was falling to the sound of someone screaming his name. Cold skin stuck to his. All wet and clinging. “Uhg. What is this?” He demanded.

“Yuuri, what were you doing?” The same voice that had been screaming demanded. The arms had not let him go, despite his pushing a squirming. Lighting struck behind them… in the ocean… thundering as it did so.

“Where am I? Ne…Nesan?” Yuuri asked still catching up to the present.

“You had a dream Yuuri.” The person holding him said, his voice softening as they went below deck where it was drier and quieter.

“Vi-Victor?” Yuuri asked. “What happened?”

“You were sleep walking, dear. We’re lucky Makka woke me up.” Victor nuzzled him.

Yuuri withdrew from Victor’s freezing nose. “You’re cold.” He protested.

Victor chuckled. “You’re cold too.” They made it back into their room and Victor set him down and began stripping. He began whispering, “There’s a towel here. We’ll have to dry off the best we can and leave our sleep things out to dry.”

Yuuri nodded and soon enough they were back asleep to a much more restful, and a much less eventful night of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... is Georgi dead... or not??? Your thoughts?


	31. Morning After Talks... Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at them taking care of each other!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a minute! I didn't have much spare time between being with family, avoiding family, and trying to get this illusive thing called sleep this weekend. It hopefully won't happen again!

When they awoke the next morning Chris and Yurio had already left to get their breakfast in the ship’s galley. Victor rolled over, contorting is body to do so without tumbling from the narrow bed, and faced Yuuri whose face was scrunched up, still not wanting to wake up. “Yuuri.” He whispered.

“No.” Yuuri mumbled back.

“We don’t have to get up, but we need to talk about last night.” Victor told him, wiggling to free his arm and stroke Yuuri’s face.

“I had a dream.” Yuuri muttered, nuzzling into Victor’s shoulder. “I barely remember it. What is there to talk about it?”

Victor was glad Yuuri didn’t have his eyes open, because while he loved the feel of Yuuri nuzzling his shoulder, he was disappointed with how lightly Yuuri was taking things. “Yuuri, you were not only sleep walking, but about to jump off the side of the ship in the middle of a storm. What were you dreaming of?”

Yuuri yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes using Victor’s shoulder before pulling back and blinking at Victor. “There was no storm in my dream.” He said. Victor nodded to encourage him to continue. “I was following someone up a hill… she smiled… called my name… and jumped from a small cliff… there was a man and woman at the bottom who…” Yuuri’s eyes squeezed shut as he tried to remember. “I think they were swimming? There might have been someone else too…” He sighed. “Victor, why are we doing this? It was just a dream.”

“A dream that almost got you to kill yourself.” Victor chided. “I’m worried. You’ve never sleep walked before.”

“I’m probably just nervous, and it’s coming out in my sleep now.” Yuuri said, moving his hand from Victor’s waist to stroke at the worry lines Victor hadn’t realized had formed. “I’ve sleep walked before… I think… There was a big to-do about it, since no one could find me in the morning.”

“At the orphanage?” Victor asked.

Yuuri shrugged, “It must have been. I think I cried because of how nervous I had been, and then I woke up to people shouting, and…” Yuuri shook his head. “That’s all I have.”

Victor bit his lip. There was an old story he remembered, that cropped up around the servants quarters of the palace anytime Prince Yuuri was going to participate in a large event and give a speech or even just be present and ‘royal’. It was that the Princling would walk in his sleep, and in the week or so before the event he would be locked in his rooms at night, because of the disastrous morning when the prince had been five and about to attend his first ball. “Do you know how young you were?” Victor asked.

Yuuri shook his head. “It was a long time ago.”

“Are you ready for breakfast?” Victor asked sitting up enough so that he could duck out from the bunk bed, and stand.

“I want to sleep more.” Yuuri told him turning over.

Victor chuckled, “Okay, sleeping beauty. I’ll see if Chris or Yurio want to hang out with you.” Yuuri simply hummed, already drifting back to sleep.


	32. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor/ Chris time!

Chris was sitting alone at one of the long narrow tables in the galley. The cook growled at Victor for being late, and Victor did his best to smile and be charming as he received his food, and sent a charming, “Thank you!” Over his shoulder as he went to join Chris. “Where’s Yurio?” He asked as he slumped into his seat.

Chris shrugged, “He made friends with one of the ship hands while eating, and they are—” Chris waved his hand “—about doing things on the ship.”

“Should we be worried about our little Yurio?” Victor asked, pausing his initial shoveling of warm mushy cereal to show his concern.

“No. The boy is a year or two older at most, and was just showing Yuuri what would be needed to be a ship hand.” Chris raised his eyebrows. “He also claimed to know the languages of each of the ship’s ports. I think Yurio was most impressed by that.”

“Was it actually the languages or the ability to know more swears?” Victor asked, making Chris laugh.

“I think you may have it right. We will soon learn of he suddenly begins swearing with words we can’t understand.” Chris chuckled a few more times. “Where’s Yuuri?”

“He wanted to sleep in more.” Victor explained.

“Any particular reason your sleeping clothes were strewn about the room?” Chris asked winking.

“We both have more respect for you and Yurio than that.” Victor replied. “Yuuri was sleep walking last night and went out into the storm.”

“Yuuri sleep walks?” Chris asked, his brow furrowing.

“Apparently only when he is greatly stressed. But…” Victor paused deciding whether to tell Chris. “When I caught up to him, he was standing on the edge of the ship, and maybe it was the wind, making him bend his knees, but I swear he was about to jump, and from what he told me of his dream this morning… He might have been about to do just that.”

Chris nodded, much more serious than most knew he could be. “Finish your breakfast I’ll go stay with him until he’s ready to wake up.”

Victor sighed, “Thank you. I—” He chocked. “—Yuuri said that it happened when he was younger, but he couldn’t remember how young he was… and there were rumors, and I don’t know what to do.”

Chris put a hand on his shoulder. “They say the truth will set you free. I suppose that can be scary when we don’t exactly know what that is.” There was a squeeze on his shoulder, then Chris was gone. Victor stared down at his breakfast, suddenly not hungry any more. He knew a few things: the first, that servants should never fall in love with royalty, it was asking for use, abuse, and abandonment; the second, that he needed the former empresses money; the third, he didn’t want to hurt Yuuri; and the fourth, that these three things may not all be possible to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was exactly 500 words. What torture did I do to myself while writing it?


	33. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's in Victor's bag?  
> (Hint: If you've seen the movie Anastasia you should know!)

Yuuri woke and rolled over to see Chris leaning against a wall with a book in his hands. “Good morning.” He mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “What are you reading?”

Chris never looked up from his book, too engrossed in it. “Oh, just something to take the edge off, and pass the time.” Yuuri narrowed his eyes but decided not to look into that statement too closely. “How are you feeling this morning?”

“Rested.” Yuuri stretched from where he still lay on the bed. “Did Victor tell you about last night?”

Chris finally looked up over the top of his glasses. “Yes, it seems you two got into quite a bit—” Chris paused raised his eyebrows “—of mischief.”

Yuuri ignored the inuedos, assuming Victor had just not told him. “If that’s what you call nearly hurtling oneself into the ocean while sleep walking, then sure, we got into some mischief.”

Chris closed his book with a sigh. “You are just no fun anymore.” He tossed his book to his bag accidentally knocking over Victor’s in the process. “Shit.” He whispered, and moved towards the spilled contents of Victors bag.

“Let me help.” Yuuri said gently rolling himself off the bed to run his hands under the bed to find the objects that had rolled or slipped under it.

“Thanks, Yuuri.” Chris huffed. “Victor will still be pissed; he likes everything in his bag to be organized by the likelihood that he will need it, but I have no idea how his logic works for that.” He took a notebook and pocket knife Yuuri handed him. “I hope I get this right, we don’t need him throwing a fit right now.”

“Well it doesn’t seem as though everything fell out, so I think.” Yuuri grunted as he stretched one hand to give a pen to Chris and the other to grab one last roundish thing that slipped into the back corner.

“But everything has sloshed around in the bag anyways.” Chris complained.

“I swear he reorganizes every two or three days anyways.” Yuuri tells him, fingers finally brushing, then grabbing the object. “Yes!” He slowly extracted himself from under the bed and examined the object. “What is this?” He turned the ornate oval… box(?) in his hands. It had four miniscule legs to stand on, and a horizontal hinge on the back, but he could not see how to make it unclasp.

“A jewelry box perhaps?” Chris suggested leaning closer as Yuuri flipped it upside down, where there was a tiny hole.

Yuuri squinted and continued to turn and feel the box, learning its shape, the smoothness and slickness of the surface. “I don’t know.” Yuuri said. “I think it could be more than that… and it wouldn’t hold much jewelry.”

“Perhaps it doesn’t need to.” Chris told him. “If you are really curious, I’m sure Victor will tell you. Now put that away, and let’s see if we can be first in line for lunch, since you missed breakfast.” The mention of food made Yuuri blush as his stomach growled. He quickly stashed the box, and quickly pulled on the rest of his day clothes before running out after Chris.


	34. Yurio's new Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of you already noticed him :) Here's to my second favorite ship (in the yoi verse, at least)

Yurio really could care less about how the engines worked. But hearing Otabek tell him about Kazakhstan, Japan, China, and his experience in Rusia, was a completely different story.  If only the interwoven discussions about ships didn’t happen.

“So, where all have you been?” Otabek finally managed to ask him a question before Yuuri asked him another about all the different countries he’d been to.

“Uh…” Yuuri looked away from him. “I grew up in a small village in Russia. This is my first time traveling.”

“Oh.” Otabek blinked at him. “Has your brother traveled before?”

“I don’t have a brother.” Yuuri said thoroughly confused. “I was traveling until the other Yuuri and those two idiots found me, and I convinced them to travel with me.” Otabek’s eyebrows were significantly raised. “Oh, shut up, it definitely happened like that.” Otabek laughed and Yuri felt himself go cold and fuzzy. That—that was a beautiful laugh. He finally shook himself and said, “Well, maybe it was slightly exaggerated.”

“What was it like traveling with them?” Otabek asked waving for Yuri to follow him.

“Chris, the one I was eating breakfast with, who I may kill you if you actually thought that disgusting pig was my brother. He makes everything about—” Yuri cut himself off watching Otabek bend down to gather some tools.

He blushed as Otabek craned his head to look at him, “About what? It can’t be worse that some of the sailors on this ship.”

“Can they make literally any sentence about sex?” Yuri asked, determined to make Chris worse than the sailors.

“What do you mean?” Otabek asked smirking at him, and his weird mix of discomfort and pride.

“Well, it’s never outright. You just continue with the conversation thinking he had just made a legitimate addition to the conversation until you look over and see that little smirk.” Yuri’s fists spasmed. “And then you stop and think about what he had said, and have to hit the laughing bastard over the head while he asks you what’s wrong, and says that _you’re_ the one with a dirty mind.” Otabek was laughing again. “What?! Join us for lunch, you’ll see.”

Otabek kept giggling. “I—” he gasped “—will. I just—” He sucked in another breath “I think you’re cute when you’re angry.”

Yuuri gasped, “I am not cute. Take that back.” Otabek just smirked and shook his head. “Oh—you!” Yuri screeched and began marching off.

“Yuri don’t!” Otabek called after him. Yuuri paused and slowly turned. Otabek smirked at him, “Let’s be friends.” Otabek stated. Yuri stared at the offered hand for a while before sighing and taking it.

“Friends.” He agreed before using his empty hand to poke Otabek in the chest, “But I’m not cute.”

Otabek shrugged, “Whatever you say.”  He then kept Yuri’s hand and showed him how he helped with maintenance on the engines and how to tell the various tools and parts from each other and what each part did.


	35. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beka gets a taste of Yura's daily torture...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell that I'm horrible at naming chapters yet?

Yuuri and Chris found Victor on deck and quickly corralled him into going down to the galley with them for lunch Yuuri tried to not allow Victor’s brooding bother him, but he guessed there was going to be more about their conversation about the sleep walking. Either that, or Victor was reminiscing about his own past, which while possible, was highly unlikely in Yuuri’s mind. After all, it is much more entertaining to run through every worst-case scenario possible. He had found a stray thread in one of the pockets of his new coat, and was working it into knots by the time that got down to lunch.

“Yurio!” Chris called waving at the boy as the three of them stepped into line for food. “You haven’t been getting up to anything.” Chris wiggled his eyebrows, and Yuuri groaned.   

“Get your food, and get your ass over here!” Yurio shouted back, before he sat back down next to a boy Yuuri didn’t recognize.

“Who’s with him?” Yuuri whispered to Chris and Victor who were standing in front of him.

Chris turned slightly to respond, “A boy we met at breakfast. They hit it off.” Chris turned and bent to whisper better, “I wonder how far off—” Chris grunted as Yuuri’s fist met his stomach just hard enough to be a threat.

“Yurio’s only eleven. Stop teaching him to understand innuendos.” Chris laughed as he turned from Yuuri to snatch up his lunch.

“Am I misbehaving, Yuuri?” He asked voice lilting as he fluttered his eyelashes.

“Do you want another fist in your stomach?” Yuuri retorted unphased, making Victor come out of his stupor and chuckle. Yuuri finally also grabbed his food. “Let’s head over. To the boys, and Chris that boy doesn’t look terribly older than Yurio, so could you please—” he winced “—tone it down?”

“Why Yuuri, what ever could you be referring to?” Chris gasped.

Yuuri met Victor’s eyes switched to holding his plate with only one hand to grasp Chris’s shoulder. “If you ever have children, you better be prepared for everyone around them to relentlessly use the most graphic language possible just for revenge.”

“Revenge on what?” The boy next to Yurio asked.

“His inexplicably crude behavior.” Yuuri sniffed.

“I told you so.” Yurio shook his head sadly. “And it only gets worse the longer you are around him.”

Yuuri shook his head with a smirk as he set his things down and then reached his hand across to shake with the boy. “My name’s Yuuri, what’s yours?”

“Otabek… You two really have the same name.” He slowly looked from Yurio to Yuuri.

“Oh, we call him Yurio.” Victor smiled, and scruffed Yurio’s hair before offering his hand to replace Yuuri’s. “I’m Victor, and the rascal is Chris.” Victor winked. “You’d never guess that he was once a part of the Russian court.”

“Before they began forming an alliance with the Japanese.” Otabek raised his eyebrows.

“You know about Russian history and Royalty?” Chris asked.

Otabek shrugged. “I’m from Kazakhstan and as one of our most powerful neighbors, we tend to learn a bit about them and their allies.” He shrugged. “Or former allies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment! I love interacting with y'all!


	36. We All have a Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor talk more, because what else are they going to do?

That meal went quickly and Yurio and Otabek disappeared again afterwards making Yuuri smile.  It was good to see a boy so prickly making a friend who was pleasant enough, if closed off at times. Personally, he continued with lessons from Chris and Victor. It was too bad that neither of them was fluent in Japanese. They could passably speak in Japanese but making sure that he could speak Japanese fluently was a bit beyond his abilities. He was disappointed that they did not continue with the dance lessons, but apparently, he was fine on that front. He really didn’t understand why it was important that he knew his great-uncle’s third cousin twice removed had a yellow cat, but he had stopped trying to make sense of these lessons long ago.

Chris finally called them off and announced that he was go down to their cabin until dinner to read some more, leaving Yuuri and Victor alone on deck, shuffling their feet, and attempting to remain out of the crew’s way. Finally, they settled in a relatively safe spot next to the railing. Yuuri leaned his back and elbows against it as Victor leaned on his elbows looking out at the sea. Yuuri didn’t bother the fact that he was watching Victor slip into the same intense stare he had been wearing just before lunch and took his time deciding to disturb him. “Is something wrong?” Yuuri asked, not expecting Victor to quite literally jump. His eyes blown wide, Yuuri rushed on, to cover his mistake. “I mean I haven’t done anything, have I? I know you think I was being passive about the sleep walking thing, but it’s okay, we can just lock the door. Even leaving the key out, I doubt I’ll be able to unlock the door. And I’m really sorry for disturbing your sleep, I really didn’t mean to, and I wish I could control the sleep walking. Please, forgive me.” Yuuri didn’t realize he was trembling until Victor grabbed him.

“Yuuri, Yuuri stop.” Yuuri bit on his own lip hard. “I’ve been thinking a lot about the past today. Both my own and what we know of yours. There’s nothing to apologize for, I know you can’t control something like sleep walking. You’ll just sleep on the inside of the bed tonight, and we’ll have Chris lock the door. It won’t be a big deal. I didn’t realize that I was worrying you, will you forgive me for being so careless?”

Yuuri blinked up at Victor and tilted his head. “What?”

“I was careless, will you forgive me?” Victor repeated.

“I… was just apologizing to…you.” Yuuri told him, trying to process what Victor had just told him.

“And then I told you it wasn’t your fault and apologized to you.” Victor nodded. “I know, I was there.”

Yuuri felt his lips twitch before stating, “We’re both idiots, there’s nothing to apologize for.” He turned to stand in front of Victor. “Come here.” Before pulling Victor in for a slow sweet kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, brief reminder: I love all comments, short long or in between. It may take me longer to respond to longer comments, but that's usually just me processing.


	37. Come to Port

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for TOKYO?!

Victor dug his nails into his hands behind his back as he stood at attention. He was counting on Chris jumping on him within the next thirty seconds to scare him out of it, and was set on using all those thirty seconds to get as much tension out via his nails as possible. What he was not counting on, was Yuuri looping his arm through Victor’s. “It’s beautiful.” Yuuri whispered.

“Indeed.” Victor agreed not letting himself go so that both he and Yuuri could be more comfortable.

Yuuri looked up at him, “What has you so nervous? Did I sleep walk again last night?”

Victor sighed and released his hands. He pulled Yuuri into a hug before responding. “You slept fine last night. I was more worried about what’s going to happen when we make port.” There were many ways this could turn out, and all of them meant he would lose Yuuri.

“Well, we will go visit Her Majesty, and if she says I’m not her Yuuri, we find my real family.” Yuuri smiled up at him, like he was actually kind and generous.

“Of course, solnyshko.” Victor smiled biting back the tears his thoughts were forcing on him. “I would do anything for you.” And at least that was the truth, even if it scared Victor the most.

“Yurio!” Yuuri called breaking away slightly to wave the boy down. Victor tried to ignore the distance between them. “Where have you been?”

“With Becca.” The boy in question said dragging his friend with him. “I’m thinking about getting a job on the ship. Becca thinks I could do it.”

Yuuri pouted making Victor smirk. “But you can stay with me. I always wanted a little brother.”

“That would confuse too many people.” Yurio stated. “The ship regularly comes back to Tokyo, so I could always visit.”

Yuuri turned to glare at Otabek. “If he gets hurt, you’re dead.” Victor completely released Yuuri to double over and wheeze. Who knew his sweet little Yuuri could be so vicious. “What?” Some one slapped him. “Victor, stop laughing, you’re ruining the effect!” Yuuri whined.

Victor was barely controlling his giggles when he straightened up, and kissed Yuuri, “God I love you.” Yuuri’s eyes widened, and he squeaked as Victor turned to Otabek himself and used the face that the army had forced on him, “Seriously, though we have come to deeply care for our Yurio, so if anything happens to him, we will hunt you down and ensure no one finds the pieces.”

“Dear God you saps, I’ll be fine. Where’s the idiot?” Yurio brushed them off rolling his eyes so hard they probably reached heaven.

“Chris is getting ready.” Victor said figuring there was no need for further explanation.

“For what?”

“He’s a Swiss, and formerly Russian dignitary, he knows little Prince Phichit… personally.” Victor coughed. “He’s how we’re getting an interview with Her Majesty.” Victor saw Chris exit from the steps leading to the passenger’s rooms. “He’s here, and it looks like he is more than ready.” And truer words had never been spoken by any of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next stop: The BEST best friend in the universe!


	38. Can't Wait to See You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris's speach on life love and happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants that Hannah Montana song stuck in their head? Well, that's where the chapter title is from, you're welcome.

Chris knew that this was probably overboard, but there was a reason he had brought his nicest deep crimson and black pinstripe three-piece suit, and that reason was Pihchit Chulanot. Reaching Victor and the Yu(u)ris he immediately asked, “I ironed it best I could, do I look decent?”

“You, my friend are always a far cry from merely decent. You have always had marvelous taste in suits, my friend.” Victor smiled sadly at him.

Chris narrowed his eyes. “Are you okay?” Victor nodded/shrugged, so Chris dropped it. “Good, I can’t wait to see my little Peach!” He sighed leaning on the rails looking at the glory that was Tokyo.

“When was the last time you two saw each other?” Yuuri asked, because if Chris was being honest, he avoided talking about Phi. It made him lonely.

“Mmmm… About two years ago? I had gone on a trip to the US to speak at a couple events, and then headed to Japan to discuss policy and what not, and there I was re-introduced to Phichit Chulanot Prince and Glory of Thailand, and sixth in line for the throne, who stays with his Great Aunt, the former Empress of Russia and Princess of Japan. It was love at, well technically second, sight.”

“When did you first meet?” Yurio asked, and Chris felt himself gag.

“Nearly ten years ago at the ball Gregori crashed at the Winter Palace. That Rasputin fellow was insane, and I still can’t believe the Royal family trusted their child.” He shook himself and looked over at Yuuri. “ _You_ , with him.” Chris sighed. “Anyways, it’s been too long and I hope his letters weren’t lying.”

“If you’re not Russian, why do you have Russian papers?” Yurio asked, because of course, the kid was too observant.

“The three of you would have been called into question traveling with a non-Russian, and technically a generation ago, on my father’s side, I am Russian.”

Yurio crossed his arms and leaned on Otabek, “And how fucked up—”

Yurio screeched as Yuuri smacked the back of his head. “No swearing.” He said, glaring at Otabek, who shrugged.

“How _MESSED_ up is your family line?” Yurio revised his question.

“Never ask royalty about their family lines.” Was all Chris had to say in response as the ship finally docked and Otabek bowed out to begin unloading with the rest of the sailors. “I can’t wait for all of you to meet him. He’s quite the charmer, and who knows, he may trigger some of Yuuri’s memories.” The ramp for passengers was finally lowered, and each of the four of them grabbed a bag. “The real question is do we secure a hotel room first, or go straight to mon amour?”

“Your love may help us find a better hotel.” Victor told him smirking, and picking up Makka so the poor thing wouldn’t be trampled. “There’s no need to draw out your torture.” Chris was too dignified to hit his best friend, but not so much so to stop the butterflies swarming his stomach. This would be a reunion to talk about for centuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize I promised the peach, and he is coming, I SWEAR!


	39. Phichit Chulanot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE PEACH!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all ready for this, 'cause I wasn't when I was writing it!

Yuuri was not nervous as Chris knocked on the front door of the sprawling single story home. No. Nervous was too nice a word. Yuuri was terrified. They were about to meet the man who was formerly his best friend, when he was eight, and that was only _if_ he was really the Romanov-Katsuki heir. Yuuri took a deep breath and was turning to Victor, because he _REALLY_ couldn’t do this, when the door opened. A thin boy dressed in bright red hand embroidered robes opened the door. The look on the boy’s face was priceless as he paused before screeching, “Christophe!” And leaping on Chris.

Victor and Yurio looked as awkward as Yuuri felt as Chris squeezed the poor boy to death and whispered about how much he’d missed him. “Are you idiots done?” Yurio demanded pushing Chris slightly.

Chris turned, and Yuuri was sure this was the first time he’d ever seen Chris angry, “You should not say such things of Royalty, Yurio.”

Phichit laughed. “Relax Chris. He’s just a little kid, give him a break. Introduce me to everyone?” Phichit may have said everyone, but even resolutely looking down and into Victor, Yuuri could feel Phichit’s eyes on him.

“Of course, mon amour. This is Victor, my friend who helped me on the little mission you sent me on.” Yuuri could feel the wink Chris gave Phichit as Phichit giggled. “The little one is Yurio, and we found him on the road. It was pure chance that he just happens to share a name with Yuuri here.”

“Yuuri?” Phichit asked. “You’re sure?”

“As sure as I can be.” Chris responded, and Yuuri looked up to see Phichit trying to smile past his confusion at Chris’s answer.

“Well, come in, we have much to discuss if you want to meet my aunt.” Phichit waved them in and summoned a serving girl to make tea. Yuuri knelt on a cushion and waved for Yurio and Victor to do the same. Chris was kneeling closer to Phichit, and seemed to know how this would go, but Yuuri found himself frequently stopping Victor and Yurio from eating or drinking things out of order or before Phichit had given them leave to. Once they were finished with their tea everyone could relax a little more, and Phichit smiled at him, “Well done, Yuuri, you’ve past the first test, and I think if Chris had coached you on that one, the other two would have known what to do.” He raised his eyebrows, and Yuuri blinked at him. “Oh you always were terrible at taking a joke.” Phichit laughed before launching his inquisition. Yuuri answered every question on family and heritage thrown at him as Phichit gained intensity and asked questions that began to become more random and harder to answer. After an hour or so Phichit was finished he sat back. “Let’s go talk.” He waved off Chris and Victor. “Just you and me, Yuuri, as old friends and cousins.”

Yuuri tried not to panic as he followed Phicit out of one of the walls, which was apparently a sliding door out to the garden. Makkachin followed him out and trotted between his and Phichit’s heals. His sleeves were no longer long enough to play with, so he began buttoning and unbuttoning the middle button of his suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: I love all comments!!!


	40. A Walk in the Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best Friends being Best Friends... or as close to it as possible seeing as they haven't seen each other in 10 years...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been posting frequently. I forget sometimes...

It was a beautiful garden, and there were cherry blossoms everywhere. “I always wanted to see the cherry blossoms.” Yuuri sighed, before wincing. “My apologies for speaking out of turn.” He muttered.

Phichit turned to him and smiled sadly. “It’s nothing. But tell me, did Chris and that Victor fellow coach you?”

Yuuri looked away. “I… I can’t lie.” Yuuri looked up. “When I was eight an officer of the old regime found me wondering the streets of St. Petersburg with no memories of how I had gotten there, or of my family. He knew I was of Asian, more likely Japanese decent, and that all Japanese, and most other Asian peoples in St. Petersburg were being murdered to make sure the royal family didn’t escape. He took me to an orphanage where I had stayed until a few months ago.” Yuuri finally met Phichit’s eyes. “I have a memento from my family, that has lead me to wanting to come to Tokyo.”

Phichit’s eyes were watering. “That’s terrible!” The young man cried before falling on Yuuri. “What was the memento? We have to find your family!” Phichit gasped. “What if you’re—Oh, Chris was planning this.”

Yuuri snorted. “Yes, Chris and Victor seem certain that because I don’t know my family heritage, I must be the lost Prince.”

“But you and the kid?” Phichit asked.

“Yurio despises lying and secrets, it’s kind of why he and Victor don’t exactly get along… Victor was apart of the rebellion but won’t talk about how he became part of the army.” Yuuri shrugged. “I trust him.”

“He has a fairly unique hair color.” Phichit nudging Yuuri’s side.

“What do you mean by that?” Yuuri aslked.

Phichit shrugged and changed topics. “If you had to guess how we and Aunty escaped, how would you say we did it?”

Yuuri stood silently. They had wondered back closer to the house and Yuuri paused, thinking. “There was a story I used to tell the kids at the orphanage. And since there seems to be more validity in what I told them than I’d originally thought, I guess it might be true… I was with two people, a small boy, who was completely unprepared for the Russian winter, and an old woman, who was strong enough to carry the boy. We were all scared. We had to pack and leave quickly, but there were people in the hallway, and I had forgotten something… A wall opened and a boy shouted at us to follow him… I dropped what I had gone back for but the boy in the wall pushed me into the old woman yelling at me to go as he scooped it up and shut the wall on us.” Yuuri frowned. “That’s usually where I stop.”

He looked into Phichit’s eyes. The Prince was crying. “Yuuri, swear to me Victor did not tell you any of that.”

“Victor hates talking about the revolution. And what would he know—” Yuuri was cut off as Phichit flung himself on him again.

“You have to be him!” Phichit cried before pulling himself off. “Final question: What’s my favorite animal?”

Yuuri tilted his head. “Hamsters… why is that important?”

“Only my family and you know that.” Phichit winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry, the hamsters had to make an appearance as an integral part of Phichit's character.


	41. The Universe Hates Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complications... per usual... and the plot line that I was allegedly following...

Phichit opened the wall so suddenly Chris, Victor, and Yurio fell back onto each other. “At very least, I expected better of you, Chris.” Phichit sighed before turning back to Yuuri. “My aunt has gotten many fakes who could answer enough questions to warrant seeing her but has refused to see anymore. She is too heart broken. So, we need to make a time for you all to see her.” He raised his eyebrows. “It’s a good thing she loves Kabuki and one of her favorite singers is in town this week. Now while your suit is all well and good, and all three of you look dashing, you should really be wearing kimonos for the show.”

“Does this mean what I think it means?” Chris asked at the same time Yuuri began panicking.

“What do you mean she won’t see us? Am I not him? I’d rather start trying to find my family—”

“You told him?” Victor cut Yuuri off.

“Of course, he did.” Yurio huffed. “He knows how to be a decent person.”

“Enough!” Phichit regained control of the room. “Yuuri, I’m sorry, your grandmother has been heartbroken a time too many, and nothing so far has changed her mind.” A servant came in and whispered in Phichit’s ear. Phichit nodded, and looked back at the gang. “We are going shopping, and will try again tonight. The only one who absolutely has to be in a Kimono is Yuuri, because he will look out of place if he’s not.”

“And the rest of us?” Yurio asked.

Phichit shrugged, “You’re white. People will be… forgiving.”

“Good choice of words.” Chris snorted.

Phichit shrugged at the same time as Yuuri. “It’s more or less true.” They said at the same time before meeting eyes, and grinning. Phichit linked their arms. “Oh, this will be a fun day.” He led Yuuri out o the room and called to the others, “Come along now, we have much to do!” He directed his conversation back to Yuuri. “Once Aunty has confirmed your birth, we can go to Kyoto and get you the best Kimonos, but for now we will have to be content with what’s been shipped to Tokyo.” Phichit paused for breath as they exited through the front door. “Also, if you don’t mind, may I see the memento from your family?” Yuuri pulled the necklace out from under his button down and paused to let Phichit examine the charm. Phichit examined both sides before nodding. “Your Kimono should match this. Blue and gold with hints of Green.” He smiled up at Yuuri, “We have a starting place!” He then pulled Yuuri up to the curb where an automobile was sitting. “Get in Get it,” He waved everyone in before sliding in next to Chris, who had been mildly pouting. “Have I been ignoring you love?” Phichit asked, giggling at Chris’s mumbled, “Yes.”

“Disgusting.” Yurio grumbled. From where he sat next to Victor. “If you two start doing anything, I swear…”

Yuuri looked at Victor, for the first time since Phichit had taken over his ability to communicate with others. To say Victor was apprehensive was an understatement. He was back to digging his nails into his palm and was sitting too strait. Yuuri tried to snuggle into him, but it did nothing, so he did his best to relax into the stiff man and listened to Phichit and Chris declare their love for each other, getting wilder with every gag and side comment from Yurio.

They went into every high end Kimono store in Tokyo, and Yuuri at least didn’t believe he was exaggerating, and Phichit got him at least one thing from each shop, whether a full Kimono, or just and accessory. He also wound up getting Kimonos for Victor, Chris, and Yurio. Chris’s was possibly the most extravagant and expensive, being all black with red vines and branches tangled around his torso. Victor’s was more simple, a lilac with little pink flowers embroidered on the waist and collar and Yurio got a white Kimono with silver embroidery, making the angry boy look like the angel of death, when Yuuri had questioned the color choice, Phichit had shrugged, and said, “He’s white, he can get away with it.” To everyone else’s confusion.

They were reaching Yuuri’s point of, ‘I must sleep or I might kill someone’ when they found the Kimono Phichit had been searching for. “You will wear this tonight.” Phichit told Yuuri, brooking no response. “And you will wear the necklace over it.”

“Why?” Yuuri asked sighing.

“Her Majesty will want to see the memento from your family any way, so why not draw attention to it?” Phichit smirked. “Now. The servants took your things to a Hotel, and I will drop you off there. You will prepare, and be ready for the Kabuki by six, when another car will pick you up. The driver will know all of your names, please don’t get into a random car. Taxis are ridiculously expensive.” They nodded as Phichit hustled them into their car and told the driver where to take them.

As soon as they were in their four, separate, rooms Yuuri sank onto his bed. The shopping had distracted him briefly, but he was tired, and after everything that had happened on this god forsaken trip, he was convinced, “The universe hates us.” He whispered to the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... it's at this point that I kinda threw my word count limit out the window. Chapters (in general) will be closer to or above 1000 words.


	42. The Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, going to a ballet in Japan would have no where near the same significance as going to a ballet in France, so KABUKI!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse my relatively limited knowledge of Kabuki, from youtube videos and the one kabuki show I've ever been to.

Yuuri managed to calm himself for an hour-long nap before gathering Chris and Victor and knocking on Yurio’s door. “I’m going to teach all of you how to properly put on a Kimono.” Yuuri told them when Yurio opened the door. “Yurio first.” He pushed his way into the boy’s room. “Have all of you washed?” The others nodded, looking slightly scared of Yuuri now that he was taking charge.

“It’s just a robe, how is there a correct way to put it on?” Yurio protested.

Yuuri met his glare with one of his own, “There’s a ceremony that goes with it. Just be grateful you aren’t a girl.” Yurio gaped at him. “Now strip, boy! All three of us have to get dressed, and we all will need help.”

Yuuri thanked whatever gods there were that Victor, Chris, and Yurio picked up on things quickly, and Chris and Yurio were able to help him dress Victor with few corrections to the order in which things were lain out and put on. There were even fewer corrections while dressing Chris, and Yuuri closed his eyes and prayed they didn’t screw his up. When he was finished undressing, he pulled off his necklace and placed it at the endo of the line up. His Kimono was a deep blue with green embroidered vines coming up from the hem and ending in gold eight petalled flowers at his waste in the front, and going all the way up to his neck in the back. Once it was tied in place, and his hair was styled, Yuuri bent his head and Victor slid the necklace on over everything else. Yuuri straightened and his hand went to fidget with the necklace. “We’re ready.” He stated, and led the others down to the lobby, where the grandfather clock read just before six.

One of the staff came up to them, “Victor san, Chris san?” They asked, and Victor and Chris nodded. The staff member bowed, “Your car is waiting outside.” The driver indeed was outside, and bowed addressing each of them by name as he helped them into the car.

Arriving at the Theater was nerve racking if only because the three white men wearing such expensive Kimonos drew most people’s attention to Yuuri, the only obviously Asian man near, or more accurately with, them. The driver had given them the tickets to their little box, as well as bentos to eat during the intermission, all curtesy of Phichit, of course. They were led to their seats, and Chris took the time before the show to explain to the others what they were about to see. Yurio had trouble getting over the fact that all the characters would be played by men, and Chris did his best to reassure the boy that it was still going to be amazing.

Yurio fell asleep ten minutes into the first act, much to the other’s amusement. At the first intermission they shook him awake, and Yuuri noticed Victor searching the crowd. “Who are you looking for?” Yuuri asked.

“Phichit, and her majesty.” Victor mumbled back before lifting his hand in a brief wave. Yuuri followed his line of sight and saw Phichit in Royal blue and Purple Phihcit must have acknowledged Victor, but had turned to speak to the Stately woman sitting next to him. She was wearing a red Kimono with White, gold and black embroidery She was wearing a western crown nestled in her extravagantly styled hair. She met Yuuri’s eyes, and his heart leapt in his chest. He held her gaze for a few seconds before looking down, unable to continue with the stare down.

“I’ll go speak with her at the next intermission.” Victor said, running his fingers over the bag Phichit had gotten him that went with his Kimono, and held the strange little box Yuuri and Chris had found, and Victor didn’t know Yuuri had seen placed in it. Yuuri simply nodded as he continued eating.


	43. Your Majesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor talks to the former Empress... And you know how he has PTSD? Yeah that makes another appearance, though not quite so violent. I think this is what it's like for Victor most of the time he has a flash back... just drifting off, and silence until he can shake it.

Yuuri was the only one following the show. That was painfully obvious to Victor, but watching Yuuri interact with the stage was amazing, the small chuckles at jokes the characters had made, the baby gasps of shock when the stage did something stages should not be capable of, like rotating, having flying people, or a whole roof rotate into and away from the floor. It was a spectacle to be sure, even if he could not follow the story. Even Chris, who knew some Japanese, was not really following the story and merely reacted to the costumes and sets. When the second act (? Show? He wasn’t entirely sure what was going on) was finished, he stood and excused himself, trying to ignore how many people stared at him. Compared to the other three in his party, he was certainly the least flashy, but apparently that didn’t matter when your skin looks like snow, and your hair is naturally a silvery platinum. He went out to the lobby briefly before stepping back in with considerably fewer eyes on him, and much closer to Phichit and Her Majesty’s box along the side. He bowed before them. “Excuse me?”

Her Majesty had taken out a folding fan fan at some point and watched him over the top edge while hiding the rest of her face. Phichit stood up and bowed back, “Yes?”

“I would like to request an audience with Her Majesty.” Victor was going off of what he had seen in the Russian courts and was positive that he was probably breaking three or four rules of Japanese Etiquette, but at this point could care less. 

Phichit bowed again, and Victor followed suit, not entirely sure of what he was doing. “I will ask her.”

Phichit retreated to kneel at his aunt’s side and Victor was left with his thoughts. Yuuri couldn’t have known that while yes, they had been sloppy at hiding it, listening in on the conversation he and Phichit had had was easy. He knew that it was entirely possible that others had been listening in as well, and if Yuuri had told Phichit that he’d encouraged him to lie… that would mean that what Yuuri said about the night the Winter Palace was taken could be taken as a lie, and even Yuuri’s necklace, if it truly was an heirloom of some sort.

Phichit and the Empress finished speaking, and she slowly refolded her fan, slowly, methodically. So unlike how he’d seen many western court ladies snap them in the palace.

“She has questions for you.” Phichit told him. “She has asked for me to ask them for her.” Phichit narrowed his eyes, and Victor knew. He was being examined by someone who believed he would lie to gain money.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _All Yuuri has ever wanted was to have his family back. I can and will do anything to give that to him._ “Ask me anything.”

Phichit smirked, “Were you there the night we had to escape the Winter Palace?”

“I was frightened.” Victor started, telling his story rather than giving a yes/no answer. “The Kitchens were taken first, but I had snuck into one of the secret passages. I don’t think anyone, but the royal family was supposed to know about them… I was privileged, well fed, and clothed as a servant there. I wanted to do what I could to help the family, so I made my way to the Prince’s chambers where the three of you were preparing to leave.” Victor’s voice was impossibly soft as he continued. “When I opened the door, Your Majesty seemed more surprised by me and hurried the boys through. Prince Yuuri went back for a little box you had given him just before Greogi Rasputin had ruined the ball.” He took a deep breath. “He dropped it and I picked it up telling him to go. I meant to find you and give it back, but the soldiers came in and—” Victor cut off staring into space. They must have knocked him out, because the next thing he remembered was having one gun at his head and another thrust into his hands. The chef, the gun shot, the blood, the ones that came after. Someone was saying his name… Victor shook himself, taking a lung ripping breath. “My apologies, I was forced to join the rebellion, and kill my fellow servants and friends to prove my loyalty. My death would not have stopped theirs.”

He could no longer read Phichit’s face. “The show is about to begin again. We will speak again afterwards.”

Victor nodded and bowed once to Phichit and again to Her Majesty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final stretch, everyone! It's been a wonderful journey!!


	44. Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit talks to Kana, aka Yuuri's grandmother, the former empress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you believe me if I said the former Empress did not have a name until this point in the story?

“He knew more details than Yuuri did.” Phichit whispered as the Taiko drummers began their beat again so the show could continue.

“He joined the Rebelion.” Aunt Kana replied.

“Hmm… what do you make of how he froze?” Phichit asked. He had never seen someone go so still and stiff.

“He was not born to be a soldier.”

“He must have been extremely young to be a soldier.” Phichit countered, not entirely sure whose side of this he was on.

“Indeed.” She barely nodded. “Now hush, I would like to watch the show.” PHichit sat back and hushed, though he was only tracking the characters with his eyes. He was glad, that any comedy had ended with the second act, because he was not paying attention closely enough to laugh along. His thoughts kept circling back to Victor. From what Chris had told him in the brief moments the two of them had been alone, Victor was usually lively, but he’d been subdued the entire time he had been in Japan. He looked across the floor briefly seeing where the three westerners and Yuuri were sitting. Yurio’s head could not be picked out from the others, but the light caught on Victor’s silvery hair, and another head leaned against him. He was able to get a better look as an actor came down the aisle. It was Yuuri. And more surprising still, Victor had his arm wrapped around him. They could have been whispering, and no one would have needed to know, not Chris sitting near them, not even when all sound ceased so the actors could pose and show their intimidation, fear, or passion.

He now had another question for Victor. He also knew that Aunt Kana would be displeased if he outright asked it. He pondered what to do next as the show finally wound to a close and his Aunt called a servant to bring her “The silver haired one, and only the silver haired one.”

“I have a question I would like to ask him.” Phichit whispered as he knelt next to his Aunt.

“What is it?”

“I would like to ask him what he wants.” Phichit said, bowing his head slightly.

She nodded, and Phichit waited for Victor to come to them. When Victor was brought to them, Victor bowed to both of them again, and Phichit bowed back at the same time as his Aunt. “We have some more questions.” Phichit stated, not addressing what Victor had said the last time. Victor simply nodded, and Phichit began with the question that had been bothering him. “What is it you desire?”

The question clearly took Victor by surprise, and once the blinking calmed down Victor hummed, forming his answer. “I… I want Yuuri to find his family. That’s all he’s ever asked for.”

Phichit felt his Aunt tap the outside of his thigh in a way that Victor wouldn’t see. The message was clear, continue this thought. “But that is what he wants. What do _you_ desire?”

Victor closed his eyes and inhaled slowly. “I want Yuuri to be happy.”

Another tap. “And if that does not include you?”

Phichit watched Victor’s lungs spasm. “Then it does not include me. His happiness is enough for me.”

A tap, then another lower, she wanted him to dig. “Surely, it must have been expensive to safely exit Russia, do you not want compensation?”

“It has been a long journey.” Victor agreed. “And my answer at the beginning of our journey would have been different, but there is no amount of money that could make me happy like knowing Yuuri is safe and loved.” Victor looked down. “If you are not his family, then please, take this back.” Phichit couldn’t help his gasp at the sight of the music box, but he knew he hadn’t done anything too discourteous, as Aunt Kana had gasped as well. “I meant to return it, so I shall, but if you have anyway of discovering who had family in Russia that my Yuuri may be apart of, please let us know.”

Aunt Kana was standing, so Phichit stood with her. She bowed as she picked up Yuuri’s music box, and held it close to her heart. Victor bowed back as she straightened, and looked over to Phichit and gave him one slow nod.

“There will be a car to pick up your group tomorrow at the hotel.” He gave Victor a brief smile before bowing and following his aunt out the door.


	45. Obaasan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happily ever after? I mean... there's still 3 more chapters...

The next morning Yuuri was a mess. He had Yurio’s help putting on one of the ‘simpler’ Kimonos Phichit had gotten him. The other three were back in western clothing. Yuuri continually brushed his hair out of his eyes. Finally, Victor took a small comb out of his pocket, and swept it back. “You probably should have gotten a hair cut before seeing Her Majesty, you look like a shaggy dog.”

Yuuri _knew_ Victor was joking, and smacked him for it, but that did not stop his panic from rising. What if Victor had said something wrong? What if they were about to banned from all of Japan? What if Phichit was wrong? He really couldn’t do this and was a fool for thinking that he could. A hand bit into his arm.

“Snap out of it Yuuri.” Yurio told him, shaking him slightly. “Even if Victor screwed up, you obviously can smooth things over. Somehow you know more about all this than even Chris, and he apparently has been her before.” Yurio huffed and let him go. “When did baba say the car would be here?”

“Firstly, don’t call royalty names,” Victor hissed. “Secondly Phichit said it, and he just said morning.”

“That could mean anytime between eight and noon.” Yuuri supplied. Yurio threw his hands up as the same driver from the night before approached them and bowed.

“Please come with me.” He said as he straightened.

They followed him and all four sat silently through the car ride. Arriving back at Her Majesty’s home, they silently exited and Yuuri led the others up to a door that was already opening. “Welcome back.” Phichit said with a smile. Yuuri smiled back bowed as Phichit did before following him through the halls.

They went back to the room they had been in the day before, but one of the walls had been pushed away, revealing a raised platform where Her Majesty knelt, her Junihito swelling around her. Yuuri knelt before her and but his forehead to the ground listening to the rustling of fabric as Victor, Chris and Yurio followed his example. After a few moments of silence, Yuuri rose, prompting the others to follow suit. 

“Let me see your memento.” The Empress demanded, she looked cold, and sad. Yuuri looked away from her face as he removed it. And handed it to Phichit to give to Her Majesty. Slowly, she took the necklace and examined it. She then let one of her hands slide down to her side where Victor’s little box was sitting. Yuuri frowned as she scooped up the box and inserted the charm into the bottom of the box and twisted. Yuuri watched in wonder as the top of the box opened and music began drifting out of it.

He blinked back his tears. This was the song he would sing to himself when he first arrived at the orphanage, and he had taken to singing it to the babies falling asleep, and the children awake from nightmares. He gave a shaky smile and sighed. Who would have know it was popular amongst royalty as well? When the song repeated itself, Yuuri began to sing along. It was all forms of improper, but he could not help himself. This was a part of his heritage, and something he had always clung to. Not having anyone to sing it to had been harder than he realized over the past several months.

When the box wound down he looked up at Her Majesty, and her tear stained face was so wrong, she was strong, beautiful, and loving. She did not deserve to cry like this. And the wrongness of the moment triggered what knowing a list of names and places couldn’t. “Obaasan.” He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you thought this chapter was tough, just wait for the next one.


	46. Reunions and Departures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'sorry, not sorry!'- Demi Levato

To say that Her Majesty tackled Yuuri would have been beneath the grace in which she did it. She rose from her pool of cloth and stepped down onto the main floor before collapsing into Yuuri. Victor sighed in relief. Somehow Yuuri had convinced her of the truth, and now his job was finished. He slowly rose to his feet and bowed to Phichit who stared at him and followed him out the door. “Where are you going?” Phichit asked as they reached the doors.

“I don’t know. But I am no longer needed here.”

“Shouldn’t that be for Yuuri to decide?” Phichit demanded, affronted.

“I never told him that I was looking for a reward.” Victor said. “He still doesn’t know the whole plan. I can’t face him when he finds out that all I wanted was money.”

Phichit’s worry vanished and his face folded into a snarl. It did not fit the smiling open young man Victor had spent the day before with. “Get out of here. We know where you’re staying. The compensation will be sent there.”

Victor sighed. He wouldn’t be there to receive it. He was only going to grab what he needed. Perhaps Yurio had the right idea, being a sailor would allow him to travel the world and quietly disappear. Perhaps he could even sail to America. That might be nice. The ‘new world’, perfect for new starts. There should be enough for a single ticket in his purse. And he could always hawk a couple trinkets he’d sewn into his bag, as he’d done in each of the past major cities he’s been in. Being in the Palace as it fell, after all did have several benefits, for poor boys scraping by in the rebels’ army.  Victor hadn’t even processed that he’d walked out and started back to the hotel. He was even more surprised that he arrived there without getting lost. He went up to his room, packed his Kimono back into its box, and moved the box to Chris’s room. He shouldered his bag and reached for his holster. Victor shook his head. Yuuri still had it, and as royalty, may need it more than a former Captain in the Soviet Army. Victor exited the room, and handed his key back to the concierge, bowing before he left the front doors of the hotel.

He found the ship he was looking for, and paid for his passage, but it was still a couple days before the ship would depart. He found a more rundown hotel by the shore and arranged for a small room for the next few days. 


	47. Claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And there it is!

 

To say Yuuri was infuriated was an understatement. Victor left, without notice, and for what money? It was good the coward was gone, because Yuuri honestly couldn’t say how he would react. Yurio had decided not to join Otabeck just quite yet and had gained permission to live with him Phichit and Obaasan until he was ready to go.

Yuuri was mad, but he found that unlike Yurio, he did not have the energy to be continuously enraged about it. He settled into a sadness that nearly broke his soul. The only happiness he could find was kneeling next to Obaasan listening to her tell her memories of his parents and sister. He shared with her what he now remembered, and they spoke of details even the most observant servant wouldn’t know. Yuuri told her of how he had started sleep walking again on the ship trying to get her to laugh, but she merely frowned. “You should not be sleep walking anymore.” Was all she told him before changing topics again. It had been two days, and they were preparing to introduce Yuuri to the emperor, his second cousin, and the entirety of the royal family. They would then go down to Kyoto to pray to the gods and visit the ancestral palace.

AS the third evening approached, Obaasan and Phichit helped him prepare to be introduced to at the gala that night. Yuuri sighed. “I still can’t believe Victor just took money and ran.” It was so unlike his Victor, and he could not express how he knew that. Even Makkachin had loved Victor and had been moping along with Yuuri at Victor’s absence.

He saw Phichit’s lips twitch in the mirror, before his friend, and cousin said. “I may have made assumptions.”

Obaasan shook her head, “There was no one to accept the money at the hotel Yuuri. He left, true, but there was more to this than money.”

Yuuri gasped as he attempted to control his tears. “I… I think that hurts more.”

“Do you love him?” She asked Yuuri. Yuuri slowly nodded and tears finally began trickling down his cheeks with the admission. There was a nock on the door, and Yurio came in with Otabek in a clean new Kimono next to him. Obaasan did not pay attention to them. “I’ve always told you to follow your heart.”

Yuuri nodded, noticing the whispering happening behind him, but not listening to it. “How? He’s probably not even in the country anymore.”

“Victor?” Yuuri turned to see Otabek questioning him. Yuuri nodded. “He was by the docks just a few hours ago. No ships were leaving today.”

Yuuri sucked in a breath. “I… I need to be alone.” He told everyone. Yurio attempted to stay, but Phichit dragged him out without comment. Yuuri looked at himself, and at the circlet that would declare him a Prince of both Russia and Japan. “I am Yuuri Katsuki-Romanov, and I will follow my heart, wherever he leads me.”

Yuuri got up and slid back the wall to walk through the garden and past the gate. Passing the gate, the calm he had felt began vanishing. Yuuri swept up his robes and began running. He needed to get to the docks. And he had to speak with Victor. He was breathless when he reached the docks, and he searched the fog for someone, anyone that had pale skin and silver hair, but the fog was thick, and there was only one figure he could see, standing at the end of a dock.

“Who are you?” Yuuri called as the fog and clouds overtook the sun.

“I am Greogi Rasputin, and if I had not cured you, my Anya would still be alive.” The person said.

“I… I remember you… You were at the ball.” Yuuri told him, slowly approaching the man.

“And your mother hired me to get chase away your sleep walking.” Yuuri paused in his approach, finally able to see Greogi clearer. The man was… rotting. “My price did not account for my beloved dying, so now you must pay.” He cackled. “We all must PAY! AND GO TO HELL TOGETHER!” Yuuri stumbled back, his hand reaching into his robes where he kept Victor’s pistol. Releasing it was simple enough, but Greogi was speaking again. “You’ve kept me in limbo for all these years! And my little demons could not destroy you and your friends, despite crashing a train and destroying a bridge! Despite invading your dreams! So now I will do what they cannot!” Greogi drew a knife and began stalking towards Yuuri.

Yuuri finally removed the gun and fired twice. You should never bring a knife to a gun fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is more of an epilogue! I hope you've enjoyed it!


	48. Finding Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT IS FINISHED!

Victor had seen the thing at the end of the dock. He had heard Yuuri shoot twice. He had seen the green storm devour the thing, and he had run as Yuuri collapsed. He scooped up Yuuri and snatched the glass talisman that a bullet had shattered, but not broken, before hailing a cab. Yuuri shouldn’t be at the docks. He should be with his Grandmother and cousins. Victor allowed himself to draw comfort from having Yuuri so close and nuzzled into his hair as Yuuri napped on his chest. Reaching the estate was more complicated than he had thought it should be, but after pulling up to the front gate, he slipped the driver most of the Yen he had gotten from trading one of the gems he had secretly carried. He walked around the garden, attempting to find the best place to open the house and place Yuuri.

Of course, he ran into Phichit and Chris before that. Phichit and Chris had of course been enjoying their nights together since they had all come to Japan, even the night of the Kabuki, Phichit had crossed back through town to be with Chris, and Victor had wished for sturdier walls, but had thanked providence that Chris was separated from the Yu(u)ris by him. When he coughed at them, they parted, but both refused to blush, so Victor simply rolled his eyes. “I saw him at the docks. He was… confronting something? It disappeared but left this. Then Yuuri collapsed.” Phihchit went to the talisman and examined it.

“Aunty will want to see this. Let’s get Yuuri to his futon and then we can ask for her.” Phichit began to lead the way before suddenly turning back to Victor. “And you are staying until you and Yuuri have a proper conversation about everything.” Phichit nodded to himself and led the way into the house.

* * *

 

Yuuri enjoyed living in Japan. He was surrounded by the friends he’d made, and the family he’d found. Most importantly, every morning brought the most beautiful sight to his eyes, and he fell asleep in the most comfortable bed in the world.

After the whole Greogi incident, they had consulted both monks and priests, and come to the conclusion that Greogi had bound his soul to the talisman and the talisman to a curse set to rid the world of the Katsuki-Romanovs. His obaasan never took on the Romanov name, whichi is why they believed it did not affect her. Apparently releasing the demonic energy meant that the demons could finally consume the soul they had been promised so long ago. The talisman was then thought to be inactive, but still dangerous, so Priests had taken it to a shrine on one of the other islands and prurified it before destroying the hated object.

Yuuri sighed, he wasn’t the best prince, as several of his Katsuki cousins liked to tease, but he was a happy one, and had no need for anything more, because there, right next to him was the most awestriking beauty in the world, slowly waking to his love. “Good morning, Vitya.”

Victor smiled and yawned before propping himself up on his elbows. “It is always a good morning with you, is it not, my love?”

“What shall we do today?” Yuuri whispered. “Anything you want is at your fingertips.”

“All I’ve ever wanted.” Victor whispered, his voice ghosting over Yuuri’s ear and down his neck. “Is you.”

Yuuri smiled and kissed him. They were not needed, and could dawdle if they wanted to, and while there were still times that one or both of them might have nightmares, or Victor would freeze up, they were talking about it, and Yuuri was certain, he had never trusted anyone more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there may be a couple of side stories that I put up here latter. I've been thinking of a 'In the Dark of the Night' ish thing for Georgi, and maybe one about Makka becoming a therapy ish dog, as dogs tend to be even without training.


End file.
